I Don't Know That I Love You
by Sagara Ryuuki
Summary: Waktu pertunangan Ichigo dan Rukia diundur. Apa yang terjadi?/My 1st Fic. Suck at summary, GJ, very disgusting ending.
1. The Guest

**Disclaimer:** Bleach tetap punya Om Kubo.

**Rated:** T.

**Warning!** Berhubung ini Fic pertama yuuki, jadi pastinya gaje/garing, dan masih banyak typonya... Gomenasai. AU/OOC/OC

**A/N: **paragraf yang pake '**bold**' itu artinya '**flashback**'.

* * *

_Orange_. Ya, itulah warna yang menyelimuti kota Karakura sekarang ini. Sama seperti warna rambut seorang anak lelaki yang baru saja selesai menjalankan hukumannya disebuah perpustakaan yang berada di Karakura High School tadi. Kurosaki Ichigo namanya. Terdengar seperti nama seorang anak perempuan tapi kenyataannya lain, dia adalah anak lelaki.

"Tadaima," kata lelaki tinggi berambut _orange_ itu.

"Okaerinasai, Ichi-nii," sapa adiknya yang bernama Yuzu.

Lelaki itu pun melepas sepatunya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Tiba-tiba ada seorang pria paruh baya yang berlari kearahnya berusaha untuk memeluk anaknya yang baru pulang sekolah itu. "ICHIGOOO!!! Akhirnya kau pulang juga!" kata pria tersebut yang tak lain adalah Kurosaki Isshin, Ayah dari Ichigo.

"ARGH~." Ichigo dengan sigap menangkis dan menendangnya sampai Ayahnya terlempar ke tembok.

"Aah~ Masaki... Ichigo sudah mulai kejam padaku," kata Isshin sambil menempel dan menangis bombay didepan poster Istinya yang berukuran _extra large_.

`Ya ampun. Kenapa Ibuku bisa menikahi pria aneh sepertinya?` pikir Ichigo yang melihat tingkah Ayahnya tersebut.

Yuzu yang melihat tingkah laku Ayahnya hanya bisa _sweatdrop_. "Sudahlah Ayah, lagipula an Ichi-nii kan memang seperti itu setiap hari." Kata Yuzu.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang anak perempuan yang terlihat tomboy, dan tak lain adalah saudara kembar Yuzu, yaitu Karin. Karin datang sambil berkata pada Ayahnya, "Hei! Ayah. Sampai kapan kau akan membuat tamumu menunggu lama hanya karena tingkahmu yang konyol itu berhenti?" Tanya Karin.

"Oh ya Ichigo, cepatlah ganti pakaianmu itu," ucap Isshin. "Dan kalau sudah selesai turunlah ke ruang tamu, ada sesorang yang ingin Ayah perkenalkan padamu,"

"Hn? Tamu? Seseorang?" tanya Ichigo bingung. Karena tidak biasanya ada tamu yang ingin Ayahnya perkenalkan padanya.

"Sudahlah, Ichi-nii. Kasihan kan tamunya menunggu," suruh Yuzu.

"Ya, baiklah kalau begitu," jawab Ichigo sambil naik ke tangga menuju kamarnya.

*******

_Ichigo's POV_

Setelah selesai melepas sepatu dan menerima sambutan aneh dari Ayahku, aku langsung menaiki tangga menuju kamarku untuk segera mengganti baju seragamku ini. `Kira-kira siapa ya? yang ingin Ayah perkenalkan padaku? Tidak biasanya Ayah memperkenalkan Aku pada tamunya.` Ucap Ichigo dalam hati yang mulai penasaran pada tamu yang akan dikenalkan Ayahnya.

Setelah beres mengganti pakaianku Aku pun segera keluar dari kamar, menuruni tangga dan menuju ke ruang yang ditujukan Ayahku tadi, ruang tamu. Aku pun masuk kedalam ruang tamu.

Aku melihat seorang pria paruh baya yang mungkin seumuran Ayahku dengan topi belangnya yang berwarna hijau-putih tersebut, disebelahnya juga ada seorang gadis yang sepertinya juga seusia denganku dengan matanya yang berwarna violet, dan tinggi yang mungkin bisa dibilang 'pendek'. Hei! Tunggu! Mata violet? Dan... Pendek?! Jangan-jangan dia itu...

_End of Ichigo's POV_

*******

**Hari ini Ichigo pulang terlambat karena Ia diberikan hukuman oleh Ochi-sensei untuk membersihkan ruang perpustakaan, hanya gara-gara Ichigo berebut buku tugas dengan Renji, teman sekelasnya. Benar-benar menyebalkan bagi Ichigo. **

**-**

**"Hei! Yang meminjam duluan itu aku!" kata Ichigo dengan _volume _yang cukup membuat telinga Renji _budek_.**

**"Apa kau bilang?! Enak saja! Sebelum kau datang ke kelas Aku sudah mem_booking_ duluan pada Ishida!!!" balas Renji tidak mau kalah.**

**"Hah! Tidak ada acara main _booking _segala, tuan BABOON QUEEN!" kata Ichigo kesal sambil menekankan kata pada 'Baboon Queen'.**

**"Grr~ Dasar kau! KEPALA JERUK!" balas Renji yang juga tidak mau kalah.**

**"RAMBUT NANAS!!!"**

**"STRAWBERRY!!!"**

**"RAJA PISANG!!!"**

**"JERUK!!!"**

**"MON---!!!"**

**"EHM~!!!" tiba-tiba ada seseorang dekat pintu mendehem dengan keras.**

**"O-Ochi-sen—sei?" Ucap Ichigo dan Renji bersamaan.**

**"Baiklah. Kurosaki dan Abarai, hari ini sepulang sekolah bersihkan ruang perpustakaan! Sebagai hukuman karena kalian telah membuat ricuh kelas ini, mengerti?!" tegas Ochi-sensei pada mereka berdua sambil memberikan _deathglare _yang luar biasa *wow*.**

**"Ba-Baiklah, Ochi-sensei!" Ucap Ichigo dan Renji yang sudah ketakutan.**

**Ishida yang melihat mereka berdua hanya menggumam dalam hati `Dasar dua makhluk bodoh,` gumamnya sambil membetulkan kacamatanya yang _merosot_ sedikit.**

**-**

**"Grrr~ Sialan! Ini semua gara-gara si Rambut Nanas itu," ucap Ichigo menggerutu tidak jelas seperti orang yang sedang membaca mantra *?* mengingat kejadian di sekolah tadi.**

**Sepanjang perjalanan Ichigo selalu saja bergumam tidak jelas sambil menendang batu-batu kecil tidak berdosa*?* yang Ia temukan.**

**BLETAK!!!**

**Tiba-tiba batu yang dia tendang tidak sengaja mengenai kepala seorang gadis yang sedang melihat _pamflet _yang tertempel ditembok pinggir jalanan.**

**"Aww~" kata gadis itu sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya. "Siapa sih yang melempar batu ditempat seperti ini?!"**

**Mata si gadis pun mencari-cari siapa pelakunya dan dia melihat seorang lelaki tinggi berambut _orange. _"Hei! Kau yang berambut JERUK! Jangan seenaknya saja melempar batu padaku!" ucap gadis itu sambil marah-marah.**

**Ichigo yang merasa dirinya diejek dengan kata 'rambut Jeruk' mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis pendek itu. "Hn?" ucap Ichigo sambil menatap gadis bermata _violet _itu. "Kau jangan macam-macam padaku ya! Rambutku memang alami seperti ini warnanya! Dan jangan panggil aku 'jeruk', gadis pendek!" balas Ichigo sambil menekankan kata pada 'pendek'.**

**"Ya, tentu saja rambutmu alami! Alami seperti warna 'jeruk'!" balas si gadis yang juga tidak mau kalah. "Dan jangan panggil aku gadis pendek!" tambahnya.**

**"Err~ dasar bocah! Menambah bebanku saja!" gumam Ichigo pelan.**

**"Sudahlah, aku tidak mau berurusan dengan lelaki aneh sepertimu!" ucap gadis itu sambil pergi menjauhi Ichigo.**

**"Cih! Dasar bocah aneh!" kata Ichigo sambil membalikkan badannya dan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ke rumahnya.**

*******

Mengingat kejadian dijalan menuju ke rumahnya itu, Ichigo tentu saja semakin kesal pada gadis bermata _violet _itu. `Bagaikan mimpi buruk saja bisa bertemu dengan gadis sepertinya,` gerutu Ichigo dalam hati. Dia merasa benar-benar habis jatuh tertimpa gajah*?*. `sepertinya Kami-sama ingin mengutukku,` ucap Ichigo dalam hati lagi.

Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau yang akan bertamu sekaligus orang yang akan diperkenalkan oleh Ayahnya saat ini adalah gadis yang sempat membuat Ichigo naik darah sore tadi. Ichigo yang sadar akan hal itu pun langsung terkaget-kaget ga karuan.

"KA-KAU?!?!" ucap Ichigo dan gadis itu secara bersamaan.

**_...To be Continue..._**

**_

* * *

  
_**

Gomen ne *membungkuk sopan*... Chapter 1 Yuuki rewrite, soalnya banyak banget typonya, mana ga nyambung lagi. Huhu *jongkok dipojokan tembok*. ini bener-bener pertama kalinya, Yuuki punya story, hhehe. *siapa juga yang nanya?*

Arigatou yoo... buat para readers/author yang udah R&R fic punya Yuuki.

Dan salam kenal juga buat para Senpai di FFn, Yuuki masih baru dan mohon bantuannya yoo... Yoroshiku :D

Sekali lagi Gomenasai atas ke-gajean dari Fic ini. :D

**_R&R_**_ please..._


	2. Engagement?

**Disclaimer:** punya akuuuu!! -digebuk Kubo Taito-senpai- iyaiya, BLEACH tetap punya Om Kubo ko -mojok disudut-

**Rated:** T ajaa...

**Warning!** Berhubung ini Fic pertama yuuki, jadi pastinya gaje, dan masih banyak typonya... Gomenasai.

* * *

Ichigo kaget karena melihat gadis yang sempat membuatnya kesal sore tadi, dia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau gadis bermata _violet_ itu adalah orang yang akan bertamu ke rumahnya hari ini. Isshin yang melihat reaksi mereka berdua hanya tersenyum kegirangan karena menyangka anaknya sudah akrab dengan keponakan sahabatnya sendiri, yaaah... sebenarnya ada maksud lain Isshin mempertemukan mereka berdua.

"Ichigooo!!! Ternyata kau sudah akrab dengan Rukia-chan! Huhuhu," teriak Isshin pada anaknya sambil menari dengan pakaian baletnya*?*. Orang-orang yang melihat tingkah Isshin yang aneh hanya sweatdrop, sambil menatap dengan tatapan dasar-orang-aneh.

"Kenapa kau ada disini hah?!" tanya gadis bermata _violet _yang ternyata bernama Kuchiki Rukia.

"Dasar bodoh! Harusnya itu yang aku tanyakan padamu! Kenapa kau bisa berada di rumahku _M-I-D-G-E-T_?!" balas Ichigo yang sudah sebal sejak awal pertemuan mereka dipinggir jalan tadi sore.

"Apa kau bilang? _MIDGET_?! Aku tidak _midget_! Dan jangan panggil aku _midget_, dasar kau KEPALA JERUK!" balas Rukia yang tidak mau kalah dengan ejekan Ichigo.

"Hey, hey, hey... sudah, sudah hentikan, kalian ini baru saja bertemu sudah bertengkar seperti ini," kata lelaki bertopi belang yang bernama Urahara Kisuke mencoba untuk melerai pertengkaran konyol Rukia dan Ichigo.

"Ichigooo, kau tidak boleh kasar seperti itu pada tunanganmu nak," kata Isshin dengan jurus _puppy eyes_nya.

"..." Ichigo hanya bengong mendengar perkataan ayahnya tersebut, dan mencoba untuk mencerna apa yang tadi ayahnya katakan. "APAAA?!?! TUNANGAN?!?!" kata ichigo setelah sadar dari bengongnya. Kali ini Ichigo benar-benar _shock_. `Oh... Kami-sama, kenapa engkau begitu mengutukku hari ini?` kata Ichigo dalam hati, sambil menampakkan wajah pucatnya yang benar-benar konyol.

"Ichigo? Ichigo?" tanya Isshin sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi Ichigo dengan jari telunjuknya.

"HAAAAH!!! Ayah! Apa kau sudah gila?! Aku ini masih kelas 3 SMA! Lulus ujian pun belum!" kata Ichigo dengan kesal.

"Tenanglah Ichigo, ayahmu hanya bermaksud untuk mendekatkanmu dengan Rukia, dan masalah tunangan itu tentu saja masih lama." Terang Urahara mencoba menjelaskan baik-baik pada Ichigo.

"Iya, tapi kenapa harus perempuan menyebalkan seperti dia?!" tanya Ichigo sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Rukia.

"Cih, siapa juga yang mau bertunangan dengan lelaki berkepala jeruk sepertimu," ucap Rukia sambil memalingkan wajahnya dengan kesal.

"Sudah, sudah. Sebaiknya kita, makan malam dulu. Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan enak di meja makan," usul Yuzu dengan ramah, mencoba untuk menghentikan peperangan*?* yang terjadi di rumahnya itu.

"Yahaha... Usul yang bagus Yuzu," kata Urahara yang sebenarnya daritadi perutnya sudah berorkestra*?* karena kelaparan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo Ichi-nii, Rukia-nee, kita makan malam bersama," ajak Yuzu.

Ichigo hanya menjawab dengan mendengus kesal.

***

Sekarang mereka semua sudah berada di meja makan untuk bersiap-siap menyantap makanan yang sudah disediakan. Namun, sebelum acara makan-makan itu dimulai Ichigo langsung bertanya pada Ayahnya.

"Ayah, cepat jelaskan padaku. Kenapa aku harus bertunangan dengan si _midget_ ini?" tanya Ichigo tanpa basa-basi, Rukia yang benar-benar tabu dengan kata _midget _langsung memberikan _deathglare_, dan menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan awas-akan-kubunuh-kau.

"Ichigo, sebenarnya ini permintaan terakhir dari Ibumu," kata Isshin dengan tenang *tumben tenang*. "Ibumu adalah sahabat baik Hisana-san, ibu dari Rukia-chan. Ibu akan merasa senang kalau kau bisa menikahi Rukia-chan, oleh karena itu Ayah mencoba mewujudkan keinginan Ibumu itu," terang Isshin panjang lebar.

"..." Ichigo yang mendengar penjelasan Ayahnya hanya bisa bungkam seribu bahasa. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi karena ini adalah keinginan Ibunya, mau tidak mau Ichigo harus menerimanya karena Ichigo juga ingin membuat Ibunya senang. "Yaaah... baiklah kalau memang ini kemauan Ibu," kata Ichigo dengan pasrah.

"Benarkah, Ichigo?" Tanya Isshin dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar sambil memegang kedua tangan Ichigo.

"He-Hei! Lepaskan tanganku!" kata Ichigo.

"Oh, Masaaaki~! Lihatlah anakmu mengabulkan permintaanmu, huhuhu," ucap Isshin yang –lagi-lagi- berlari ke arah poster bergambar istri tercintanya tersebut sambil menangis bombay.

"Hei, Ayah. Cepatlah kita mulai makan malam kita, aku tidak mau menyiksa perutku hanya untuk menunggu tingkah konyolmu itu berhenti!" ucap Karin yang sudah tidak sabar menyantap hidangan lezat di meja makannya.

Mereka pun memulai acara makan malam mereka dengan tenang. Seselesainya makan malam, Isshin mengajak Urahara untuk berbicara empat mata dengannya. Lalu Karin membantu Yuzu membereskan piring-piring yang telah selesai digunakan. Sedangkan Ichigo dan Rukia hanya saling bertatapan dengan wajah yang kesal. Namun, Rukia merasa dirinya ingin pergi ke toilet, dan bertanya pada Yuzu.

"Anou... Yuzu, apa aku bisa ikut ke toilet?" tanya Rukia yang sudah kebelet*?* buang air kecil.

"Ah, ya. Tentu saja," jawab Yuzu dengan ramah.

Rukia pun langsung keluar dari ruang makan dan berniat langsung ke toilet. Tapi tak lama kemudian Rukia kembali lagi ke ruang makan.

"Ngg... Anou... Yuzu, toiletnya disebelah mana ya? Hehehe." Tanya Rukia dengan wajah _innocent_nya sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Haha, kau tersesat ya Rukia-nee." Kata Yuzu sambil tertawa karena melihat tingkah polos Rukia. "Kalau begitu Ichi-nii tolong antarkan Rukia-nee ke toilet yaa?" pinta Yuzu pada Ichigo.

"Tidak." Jawab Ichigo singkat dan membuat Yuzu sedikit kecewa. "Yaa, baiklah." Sambung Ichigo yang berubah pikiran karena melihat wajah Yuzu yang menampakkan kekecewaannya.

Lalu Ichigo pun mengantarkan Rukia ke toilet. `Dasar merepotkan saja.` ucap Ichgo dalam hati.

"Disebelah mana?" tanya Rukia. Namun Ichigo diam saja, dia masih asik dengan lamunannya yang tidak jelas. "Disebelah mana?" Rukia mengulang pertanyaannya lagi, namun Ichigo masih terdiam.

"Hei! Jeruk! Kau ini dengar aku tidak?! Dimana toiletnya?" ucap Rukia dengan mengeraskan volume suaranya.

"Err~ kau ini! Pelan-pelan kalau bicara! Memangnya aku ini tuli?!" kata Ichigo dengan kesalnya.

"Memang." kata Rukia setengah berbisik tapi masih terdengar oleh Ichigo.

"Dasar si _midget_ ini! Sebelah sini!" kata Ichigo kesal sambil menunjukkan pintu toiletnya.

"Kau tunggu disini! Dan jangan mengintip atau kuhajar kau!" ucap Rukia dengan nada mengancam.

"Cih, siapa juga yang mau mengintip perempuan aneh sepertimu!" ejek Ichigo sambil memperhatikan ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki Rukia dengan tatapan aku-tidak-tertarik-padamu.

BLETAAKK!!!

Tiba-tiba kepalan tangan Rukia berhasil mendarat dikepala Ichigo. "Dasar kau jeruk sukebe!!!" kata Rukia sambil masuk kedalam toilet.

`Sialan! Dasar perempuan galak! Bisa-bisanya Ibu menjodohkanku dengan perempuan galak sepertinya, bisa-bisa aku mengalami KDRT` gerutu Ichigo dalam hati.

***

Sementara itu dihalaman belakang, Isshin dan Urahara tampak membicarakan sesuatu.

"Kau yakin mereka bisa akrab dalam waktu tiga bulan saja?" tanya Urahara pada Isshin.

"Ya. Tentu saja aku yakin. Kau tau kan, diawal pertengkaran pasti ada benih-benih cinta. Meski aku tidak terlalu yakin dengan pepatah itu, hahaha," ucap Isshin sambil tertawa lepas.

"Yah, semoga saja ya..." kata Urahara.

"Lagi pula, aku tidak ingin mengecewakan Masaki," sambung Isshin.

Urahara yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyum pada sahabatnya sejak SMA dulu.

***

`Dasar perempuan, selalu saja lama didalam toilet,` protes Ichigo dalam hati.

Tak lama kemudian lalu Rukia keluar dari toilet.

"Kau ini lama sekali sih!" protes Ichigo padanya.

"Kau ini bisanya hanya berkomentar, membuat telingaku mendenging saja!" jawab Rukia.

Yaah, disetiap pembicaraan antara dua makhluk ini selalu saja ada pertengkaran. Padahal hal yang mereka pertengkarkan itu tidak penting.

Tiba-tiba Karin datang, dan memberitahukan kalau Ichigo dan Rukia dipanggil oleh Ayahnya. Lalu Ichigo dan Rukia pun pergi ketempat Isshin berada.

"Ada apa Ayah?" tanya Ichigo langsung.

"Begini, mulai besok, Ayah dan paman Urahara akan bekerja diluar kota..." sebelum Isshin melanjutkan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba Ichigo memotongnya.

"Lalu? Apa yang akan kau sampaikan? Tidak usah berbasa-basi," potong Ichigo dengan malas.

`Dasar, tidak sopan` ucap Rukia dalam hati.

"Yaah, jadi selama Ayah dan paman Urahara pergi, kau akan tinggal bersama Rukia untuk sementara," ucap Isshin.

"Dan Rukia, tentang sekolahmu sudah paman urus semuanya. Kau akan bersekolah bersama Ichigo," sambung Urahara.

"A-A-APAA?!" kata Ichigo dan Rukia bersamaan dan tentunya dengan ekspresi yang terkaget-kaget.

`Apa?! Itu b-berarti? Aku dan dia? Satu rumah? Satu sekolah? Dan... arrh~ Kami-sama... kutukan apalagi yang kau berikan padaku?` rutuk Ichigo dalam hati.

"Tu-Tunggu dulu, i-itu b-berarti?" ucap Rukia terbata-bata.

"Ya, Rukia. Kau dan Ichigo akan selalu bersama-sama kemanapun," ucap Isshin tanpa dosa disertai senyum yang mengembang lebar.

Sementara itu Ichigo yang sedari tadi bungkam, bagaikan malin kundang yang dikutuk menjadi batu, hanya mematung dan menggumam tidak jelas didalam hatinya. Sama halnya yang terjadi dengan Rukia, dia bagaikan dihantui oleh mimpi buruk yang berkepanjangan. Isshin dan Urahara yang melihat ekspresi mereka hanya senyam-senyum sendiri.

"Yaah, baiklah. Sepertinya sudah larut malam, aku dan Rukia akan pulang dulu," kata Urahara.

"Kalau begitu, aku tunggu kau dan Rukia-chan besok pagi ya!" ucap Isshin. Sambil mengacungkan jempolnya dan tersenyum ala Maito Guy *?*.

"OK! Ayo Rukia, sudah malam. Soshite, mata ashita minna!" salam Urahara sambil menggandeng Rukia yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja.

_**To be Continue...**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Yeay... akhirnya bisa update juga. Gomen, kalau ceritanya terlalu garing sama ga jelas, yuuki tidak terlalu ahli dengan hal seperti ini, hehe. Arigatou yaa, bagi yang udah read & ngereview sekaligus ngasih kritik/saran/flame, dan yang lainnya. Tetap review sama kritik/saran/flamenya yiaa! :D biar bisa memperbaikinya lagi.

**Balasan Review...**

**Ruki_ya: **Kyaa~ Doumo Arigatou *meluk-meluk Ruki*. Osh! Sudah diperbaiki. Gimana sama yang sekarang? Hihi. Pastinya dong, ga seru kalo Ichigo sama Rukia ga bertengkar, hohoho.

**Jess Kuchiki: **Yosh! Doumo Arigatou atas flamenya. Sekarang udh diperbaiki ko, hihi. Yaah, kebetulan emang ga di italic kata orange sama violetnya :D

**1629227-9127027: **Yoo~ Arigatou^-^. Yip, IchiRuki :D Wahaa~ ternyata banyak sekali kesalahannya -__-" Yosh! Baiklah kalo gitu akan Yuuki perbaiki lagi, Arigatou yaa :D

kalau masih ada yang salah kasih tau lagi yaa :D

oiya.. satu lagi. chapter pertama Yuuki rewrite lagi, soalnya banyak salah, hehe. *sekilas info aja*

Sekali lagi terimakasih yang udah ngasih kritik/saran/flamenya yiaa... keep R&R please... :D:D


	3. The Bizzare Occurence's Day

**Disclaimer:** kalo Bleach punya akuu, Ichi sama Ruki udah pacaran dari jaman sebelum masehi*?*. Bleach belongs to **Kubo Taito.**

**Rated:** T.

**Warning!** Berhubung ini Fic pertama Yuuki, jadi pastinya gaje, dan masih banyak typonya... Gomenasai.

* * *

"Aishiteru, Rukia,"

"..."

"Kenapa kau diam saja Rukia? Apa... Apa kau tidak mencintaiku?"

"Ichigo..."

"Jadi bagaimana, Rukia?"

"Aishiteru yo, Ichigo,"

Aku mendekap tubuh mungilnya dengan lembut dan penuh kehangatan. Lalu Aku mulai mendekatkan wajahku pada Rukia. Perlahan-lahan Aku memejamkan mataku, sedikit lagi aku menyentuh bibir mungilnya. Ya, sedikit lagi.

"Ichi-nii? Ichi-nii?"

Eh? Tunggu dulu! Kenapa... Kenapa Rukia memanggilku dengan sebutan Ichi-nii?

Aku pun membuka mataku sebelum mencium bibir mungil Rukia...

"ICHI-NIIIII~!"

"HUAAAAAAAAA~"

* * *

"Ichi-nii? Ichi-nii?" ucap Yuzu berusaha membangunkan Kakaknya itu yang sedari tadi sulit dibangunkan. Namun Kakaknya malah bertingkah aneh, kakaknya mengerucut-ngerucutkankan bibirnya, sambil bergumam tidak jelas dan tentunya masih dalam keadaan tertidur, dalam istilah lain '_ngelindur'_. Yuzu yang bingung dengan tingkah aneh Kakaknya itu pun langsung berteriak.

"ICHI-NIIIII~!"

"HUAAAAAAAAA~"

"Ayo cepat bangun! Kita harus menyambut Rukia-nee!" ucap Yuzu.

"Ah... I-Iya, M-Maafkan aku," kata Ichigo yang masih belum terkumpul nyawanya.

"Ichi-nii, jangan lama-lama ya, Ayah sudah menunggu." pesan Yuzu. Yuzu pun berjalan keluar kamarnya. Ichigo hanya membalasnya dengan anggukkan.

'Sialan! Kenapa harus si pendek itu yang hadir dalam mimpiku?!' gerutu Ichigo dalam hati sambil memijit keningnya yang sedikit pusing.

***

Dilantai bawah terlihat Isshin yang sedang sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya, tiba-tiba mendengar suara bel berbunyi. Isshin pun segera membukakan pintu untuk tamunya tersebut.

"Wah, wah! Ternyata kalian datang lebih pagi ya!" sapa Isshin dengan ramah pada Urahara dan Rukia. "Ichigoooo!!! Ayo cepat turun kebawah!" teriak Isshin memanggil anaknya.

"Iyaaa! Aku akan segera turun," jawab Ichigo malas.

Setelah Ichigo turun, Isshin dan Urahara pun bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

"Nah, Ichigo. Jaga adik-adikmu dan juga Rukia-chan ya!" pesan Isshin. "Dan ingat jangan bertengkar terus dengan Rukia-chan!"

"Tenang saja paman Isshin! Aku dan Ichigo akan rukun-rukun saja, dan kami juga akan menjaga Yuzu dan Karin baik-baik," ucap Rukia dengan sedikit aktingnya sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Ichigo.

'Cih, pintar sekali anak ini berakting!' gerutu Ichigo dalam hati sambil menatap Rukia dengan tatapan meledek. Rukia yang merasa dipandang Ichigo pun langsung menyenggol sikut Ichigo, supaya Ichigo ikut berakting.

"Ya ya... Aku akan menjaga adik-adikku. Dan Aku tidak akan bertengkar dengan Rukia," ucapnya berakting dengan malas.

"Waaaaah! Ichigoooo! Ternyata kau sudah lebih akrab dengan Rukia-chan yaa! Senangnyaa," seru Isshin dengan lebay.

"Karin dan Yuzu, awasi kakakmu dan Rukia-chan yaa! Jangan sampai mereka berbuat macam-macam," kata Isshin. Ichigo yang mendengar kata-kata Ayahnya hanya mendengus kesal, dan segera menyuruhnya untuk lekas pergi.

"Ya, baiklah. Ayah dan paman Urahara pergi dulu," kata Isshin sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam mobil yang sudah menjemputnya didepan rumahnya. Mobilnya pun melaju perlahan. Ketika mobilnya sudah berjarak 10 meter dari rumah Ichigo, tiba-tiba Isshin mengeluarkan kepalanya dari mobil dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya sambil berteriak pada Ichigo, "ICHIGOOOO!! Kau jangan genit pada Rukia-chan yaa~!" orang-orang disekitar yang melihatnya hanya _sweatdrop_. Sedangkan Ichigo yang mendengar itu wajahnya langsung semerah badan tuan _crab_*?*entah karena malu atau karena sudah naik darah karena tingkah Ayahnya.

***

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Aku dan Karin mau pergi ke sekolah dulu," kata Yuzu sambil menarik Karin untuk segera pergi sekolah. "Ittekimasu, Ichi-nii, Rukia-nee!"

Yuzu dan Karin pun kini sudah pergi menjalankan aktifitasnya di sekolah. Kini yang tersisa di rumah itu hanya sepasang cucu adam dan hawa*?*, Ichigo dan Rukia. Hening. Ya, itulah suasana mereka saat ini. Rukia pun bergegas untuk membereskan barang-barang yang dibawanya tadi. Rukia sedikit kesulitan membawa barangnya karena terlalu banyak. Ichigo yang melihatnya pun menawarkan pertolongan padanya.

"Sini biar kubawa sebagian," kata Ichigo.

Rukia yang mendengarnya pun sedikit bingung sambil memandang Ichigo dengan tatapan kesambet-setan-apa-orang-ini? Ichigo yang merasa dari tadi dipandangi dengan tatapan aneh Rukia pun mulai merasa tidak enak.

"Kau itu perempuan, jangan membawa barang-barang yang berat," ucap Ichigo beralasan. Rukia yang mendengarnya pun sedikit _blushing_. "Apalagi perempuan sepertimu, nanti Kau bisa tambah pendek," sambung Ichigo. Rukia _ga _jadi _blushing_nya, dan tanpa basa-basi langsung menendang betis Ichigo. Ichigo hanya bisa berteriak meng-_aduh _.

"Dasar jeruk! Kau ini niat membantuku atau mengejekku sih?!" protes Rukia dengan kesal sambil menyilangkan tangannya didadanya.

"Iya iya! Aku bantu, tapi jangan panggil Aku jeruk! Aku ini punya nama,"

"Iya, Aku sudah tahu namamu, Kurosaki _Strawberry_! Hahaha,"

Ichigo yang mendengar Rukia mengejek namanya pun langsung mencubit kedua pipi Rukia, "Dengan Segala Hormat, Nona Rukia. Namaku ditulis dalam huruf K-A-N-J-I! Dan artinya bukan _strawberry_! Tapi 'pelindung'! apa kau mengerti, Nona Rukia Yang Terhormat?" jelas Ichigo dengan kesal.

"Aduuuh! Sakit tahu! Kau ini main cubit saja!" protes Rukia sambil mengelus-elus kedua pipinya yang sudah merah. "Ya sudah sekarang tolong bawakan barang-barangku," ajaknya sambil menaiki tangganya duluan.

Ichigo pun segera membawakan barang-barang milik Rukia, dan segera menaiki tangganya. Namun pada saat Rukia mau menaiki anak tangga yang ke 6, kaki Rukia terpeleset dan... "KYAAAA~" Barang-barang Rukia jatuh berantakan, Ichigo yang berada dibawah Rukia pun ikut terjatuh.

BRUAAKK~

Terdengar suara barang-barang yang berjatuhan. Sedangkan Rukia terjatuh diatas tubuh Ichigo, tanpa sengaja bibir mereka saling bertemu. Ya... Bisa dibilang tanpa sengaja mereka berciuman. Rukia yang sadar akan itu pun langsung bangkit dari tubuh Ichigo. Pipi mereka berdua sekarang benar-benar seperti kepiting rebus karena _blushing._

"Eh~ Eng... M-Ma-Maafkan Aku," ucap Rukia terbata-bata pada Ichigo. Rukia segera membalikkan badannya dan bergegas membereskan barang-barangnya yang tadi terjatuh.

"Eng~ Y-Ya, S-Sudahlah lupakan saja yang tadi," balas Ichigo sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus itu.

Mereka pun mulai menaiki tangganya lagi dengan hati-hati. Sesampainya dikamar Rukia, Ichigo meletakkann barang milik Rukia.

"T-Terima Kasih, Ichigo," kata Rukia sedikit terbata-bata.

"Sama-sama," balas Ichigo. "Mau aku bantu membereskan kamarmu?"

"Tidak. Terima Kasih," jawab Rukia sambil sedikit tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Kalau Kau butuh bantuanku panggil saja, Aku ada dikamar sebelah kiri ruangan ini."

Rukia mengangguk dan berterima kasih. Ichigo pun pergi meninggalkan Rukia di kamarnya, dan segera kembali ke kamarnya sendiri.

***

**Ichigo's POV**

Di kamar. Aku pun merebahkan tubuhku diatas ranjangku yang empuk. Aku mulai berpikir sejenak. Tentang mimpiku tadi malam dan kejadian yang baru saja menimpaku tadi.

'Mimpi itu... Dan kejadian di tangga tadi... Kenapa bisa kebetulan terjadi seperti itu?' gumamku dalam hati. 'Argh~ Kenapa aku selalu memikirkan kedua hal aneh itu? Dan, Rukia. Kenapa Rukia masuk dalam mimpiku? Apa... Apa Aku benar-benar mulai menyukainya? Ah tidak, apa yang Kau pikirkan Ichigo!!!'

Aku sendiri tidak mengerti pada diriku sendiri, kenapa Aku tidak bisa melupakan mimpiku tadi malam dan juga kejadian di tangga itu? Aku mulai mengacak-acak rambutku, bagaikan orang yang frustasi saja.

"KYAAA~"

Tiba-tiba Aku mendengar suara yang familiar berteriak di kamar sebelahku, sehingga membuatku terbangun dari lamunanku. Itu kan...

"RUKIAA!" teriakku. Aku pun berlari menuju ke kamar Rukia.

"Rukia! Kau baik-baik saja?!" tanyaku sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Rukia. Namun tidak ada balasan darinya, yang terdengar didalam hanya ada suara benturan benda tumpul yang jatuh ke bawah. Aku pun semakin panik, tanpa basa-basi lagi Aku langsung mendobrak pintu kamar Rukia. "Rukia! Kau baik-baik sa—," Mataku terbelalak kaget, melihat pemandangan yang... Yaah... Begitulah.

**End of Ichigo's POV**

*******

Ichigo melihat Rukia dari belakang yang hanya menggunakan celana pendek selutut, dan bertelanjang punggung, terlihat jelas di punggung Rukia hanya ada tali pakaian dalam yang melingkar dipunggungnya. Mereka pun saling memandang satu sama lain. Ichigo tidak berkutip sedikit pun, matanya tidak mau mengedip. Begitu pun Rukia, Rukia tertegun melihat Ichigo yang sedang berada di pintu kamarnya. Mereka berpandangan. Hening. Dan...

"KYAAAAAAAAAA~"

**To be Continue...**

* * *

Yippie! Selesai chap 3nya... Asalnya mimpi Ichigo tuh mau _wet-dreams, _tapi tapi... ga berani ah, Yuu gabisa bikin yang begituan, ntar malah disangka Author mesum dong. Hahaha.

Ichigo: "Bwahaha! Akhirnya bisa cium Rukia juga!!!" *evil grin*

Rukia: "..."

Ichigo: "Rukia, kapan-kapan kita ulangi lagi ya?"

Rukia: "..." *ngasih _deathglare _ke Ichi* "DASAR, JERUK MESUUUUUUM~!!!"

Ichigo: *lari terbirit-birit* "Hei! Salahin Authornya dong!"

Rukia: *mandang sinis Autor+ ngasih _deathglare_*

Author: *senyum Innocent* "KABUUUUUUUR~!!!"

Rukia: "Dasar dua makhluk mesum!"

Haha, sedikit percakapan garing :p

_**Baiklah ini balasan Review...**_

**Kuchikiichii Icha: **Okaiokai! Gapapa ko :D Iya Ichiruki bertunangan, hwahaha. Iya juga yah kelamaan? Hmm, kita liat ntar deh, fu fu fu fu fu.

**_LynDa_:**Yosh! Gapapa :D Baiklah, salam kenal juga yaa dari Yuu ^^ Makasih yiaa udah bilang fic ini bakal seru, kyaaahahaha *meluk-meluk _LynDa_*

**Ruki_ya:**Yapp! Terima kasih :D hmm, soal alur kayanya aga lambat deh *blaga so tau* hiehhehe, keganjilan disebelah mananya? Biar bisa dibenerin... hihi :D

**Jess Kuchiki:**yahaa~ kaya lagu 'takdir kita bersama' *gaje-?-* terimakasih yoo, hohoho. Sekarang udah diperbaiki, maafkan Yuu kalo masih ada yang salah lagi, hehee *innocent smile*

**YohNa –nyu-****: **Yosh! Inilah updetannya :DD

**Kuchiki Rukia-taichou:**Iya, Ichi dan Ruki serumah, ahaha. Kabar dunia membaik, karena bukan Ichi dan Inoue yang serumah, fu fu fu fu _*evil grin*_

**rukiahinata:**di sekolah? Yahaa, kita lihat saja nanti. Yup! Nanti Yuu bikin mereka saingan, kyahaha. Akan diusahakan biar terjadi pertarungan sengit*?* antara Rukia VS Inoue, Ichigo VS Renji, atau mungkin... Ichigo VS Kaien? Haha terimakasih sarannya :D

**Zizi Kirahira Hibiki: **Wahaaa~ Sankyuu~~ kurang panjang ya.. hmm, kirain segitu udah panjang. Haha, baiklah kalau begitu, Trims :D

**Hikaru kurochiki:**Yosh! Mereka bakal ditunanganin, tapi masih diproses dulu*?* hhe.

**A/N:** Minna-san~ Doumo Arigatou Gozaimasu yaa, bagi yang udah Read/Reviews. Maafkan kalau Fic yang Yuuki buat itu gaje atau garing, hehe. Kritik/saran, tetap ditunggu :D

Keep **R & R** please...


	4. I Feel That

**Disclaimer:** punya aku! Cuma dipinjem sama Kubo-sensei *digeplak*

**Rated:** T

**A/N:** gaje, garing, dll. Dan untuk chap ini banyak OOCnya. Hehe, maafkan saya...

* * *

Rukia yang sadar bahwa dirinya sedang dipandangi oleh Ichigo langsung berteriak dan segera menutupi tubuhnya dengan boneka _chappy_ yang ukurannya cukup besar untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"KYAAAA~ DASAR! JERUK MESUUUM~!!! Apa yang kau lakukan disana, hah?!" teriak Rukia sambil melemparkan barang-barang yang ada didekatnya. "Cepat keluar!"

"Ma-maafkan aku!" ucap Ichigo terburu-buru dan segera menutup pintu kamar Rukia. "Ta-tapi kau baik-baik saja kan, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo dari luar kamar Rukia.

"Aku baik-baik saja!" jawab Rukia seraya memakai pakaiannya kembali. Setelah selesai, Ia membuka pintu kamarnya, "Jadi, ada apa kau tiba-tiba mendobrak pintu kamarku?" tanyanya sinis sambil menyilangkan tangan didepan dadanya.

"Eng~ Ta-tadi itu... aku mendengar kau berteriak, ja-jadi aku sedikit panik," jawabnya sambil menggaruk-garukkan belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Memangnya tidak bisa mengetuk pintu dulu?" tanya Rukia lagi yang masih dengan nada sinisnya.

" ...A-aku sudah mengetuknya, tapi yang terdengar malah suara benturan keras, ya sudah aku dobrak saja pintunya, hehe" jawab Ichigo dengan senyum _innocent_nya.

"Hn?" Rukia sedikit bingung, sepertinya Ichigo salah paham. Lalu Rukia menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya. Ternyata Rukia berteriak hanya karena ada seekor kecoa yang melintas di kakinya saat Rukia sedang mengganti pakaiannya sehingga membuat Rukia berteriak kaget dan segera membunuh kecoa itu. Ichigo yang mendengar penjelasan Rukia itu hanya cengo sambil _sweatdrop_.

"Oh... Ja-jadi gara-gara kecoa ya... hehe, syukurlah," ucap Ichigo sambil menghela nafasnya. Rupanya Ichigo terlalu mengkhawatirkannya.

"Kenapa? Kau mengahawatirkanku ya?" tanya Rukia dengan nada menyelidik dan sedikit menggoda Ichigo sehingga membuat Ichigo _blushing_. Rukia yang melihat reaksi Ichigo seperti itu langsung tertawa menyeringai.

"Eh-ah... i-itu..." Ichigo bingung mau berkata apalagi, karena memang sebenarnya Ichigo menghawatirkan Rukia namun Ia malu jika harus mengakuinya. "Su-sudahlah! Lebih baik kau cepat bereskan saja kamarmu,"

"Ya, baiklah," balas Rukia yang masih sedikit tertawa kecil. "Eh, tapi sepertinya aku butuh bantuanmu untuk menggeser posisi meja belajar itu," lanjutnya sambil menunjukkan telunjuknya pada sebuah meja belajar.

Ichigo pun membantunya untuk menggeser meja yang cukup berat itu, "Nah! Sudah selesai!" ucapnya.

"Iya... Akhirnya, fiuhh~" ucap Rukia sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya yang empuk dalam hitungan detikpun Rukia langsung tertidur pulas dikasurnya. Ichigo yang melihatnya tersenyum simpul, 'Mungkin dia kelelahan.' Pikirnya. Ichigo membetulkan posisi Rukia tidur agar lebih nyaman lagi dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Sebelum ia meninggalkan kamar Rukia, ia menatap dalam-dalam wajah Rukia yang sedang tertidur terlebih dahulu.

"Kalau sedang tertidur... kau manis juga ya, Rukia." Ucapnya pelan sambil tersenyum dan meninggalkan kamar Rukia.

***

_Keesokan Harinya..._

"Ichigo! Ayo bangun! Ini sudah jam 8 pagi!" seru Rukia dari depan kamar Ichigo sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Ichigo.

"Sebaiknya Rukia-nee masuk saja ke dalam kamarnya, biasanya Ichi-nii memang susah bangun kalau hari minggu begini." Saran Karin yang kebetulan melihat Rukia yang sedang susah payah membangunkan makhluk pemalas seperti Ichigo.

Rukia pun membuka pintu kamar Ichigo yang memang tidak pernah terkunci. Rukia merasa geram melihat Ichigo yang masih saja tertidur dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga ke kepalanya. "Dasar pemalas!" gerutunya. Ia lalu menarik tangan Ichigo agar Ichigo segera bangun. Namun percuma saja karena tenaga Rukia dengan Ichigo tidak sebanding.

"Ayolah, Ichigo! Sampai kapan kau mau terbaring diatas kasur seperti ini?!" serunya yang masih menarik-narik tangan Ichigo. Dan nihil. Ichigo masih saja tidak mau bangun dari tidurnya itu. Rukia mulai kesal dan menghela nafasnya. "Ya sudah lah, kalau begitu jangan salahkan aku kalau sarapanmu aku habiskan," ucap Rukia.

Ketika Rukia melepaskan tangannya dan hendak pergi, tiba-tiba Ichigo menarik pergelangan tangan Rukia sehingga Rukia terjatuh diatas tubuh Ichigo. Ichigo yang berhasil membuat Rukia terjatuh langsung tertawa menyeringai dan segera mendekapnya erat agar Rukia tidak bisa melepaskan diri.

"I-Ichigo?! A-apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?!" tanya Rukia sambil berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Ichigo yang semakin mengerat sehingga membuat pipi Rukia memerah seperti tomat segar yang baru dipetik dari pohonnya*?*.

"Temani aku tidur satu jam lagi, baru aku akan bangun dan melepaskanmu," goda Ichigo yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Kau ini! Apa-apaan sih!?" ucap Rukia yang masih berjuang untuk melepaskan dirinya dari Ichigo. Wajahnya benar-benar merah, "Cepat lepaskan aku bodoh! Aku bisa kehabisan nafas kalau seperti ini!"

"Hn? Kalau begitu biar aku yang akan memberikan nafas buatan untukmu, bagaimana?" tanya Ichigo menyeringai.

"A-A-APAA?! DASAR KAU, JERUK MESUUUM~!!!" teriak Rukia.

_Sementara itu di ruang makan..._

"Rukia-nee dan Ichi-nii kenapa ya?" tanya Yuzu setelah mendengar teriakkan Rukia yang cukup terdengar sampai ke lantai bawah. "Aku akan mengecek dulu."

"Sudah biarkan saja, itu urusan orang dewasa. Kita tidak usah ikut campur." ucap Karin yang masih asyik dengan komiknya. Namun Yuzu menghiraukan kata-kata Karin dan segera menuju kamar Ichigo untuk memastikan bahwa mereka baik-baik saja.

_Kembali ke kamar Ichigo..._

"I-Ichigo, cepat lepaskan aku nanti kalau Yuzu datang bagaimana, bodoh?!"

"Tidak akan. Makanya kau diam jangan banyak bicara! Nanti aku ci—,"

"KYAAA~!"

Sebelum Ichigo menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba terdengar Yuzu berteriak didepan kamar Ichigo. Ichigo dan Rukia langsung panik dan segera memisahkan diri. Rukia dan Ichigo segera menghampiri Yuzu yang masih berdiri didepan kamar Ichigo sambil menutupi matanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Yu-Yuzu? Ka-kau b-baik saja?" tanya Rukia pada Yuzu.

"Ah-eh? Eng~ T-tidak a-apa-apa, maafkan aku karena telah mengganggu Rukia-nee dan Ichi-nii, aku hanya ingin memberitahukan kalau sarapannya sudah siap." ucap Yuzu terburu-buru dan segera mengambil langkah seribu.

"Kenapa Yuzu?" tanya Ichigo santai. "Ugh~" gerutu Ichigo kesakitan karena tiba-tiba Rukia menginjakkan kakinya pada Ichigo. "H-hei! Apa yang kau lakukan sih?! Itu sakit _midget_!"

"Err~ ini gara-gara kau jeruk! Sudahlah cepat kau mandi!" geram Rukia yang wajahnya masih memerah gara-gara insiden diatas kasur Ichigo tadi. Ia pun segera meninggalkan Ichigo.

"Haha, kau itu lucu juga ya..." gumam Ichigo pelan sehingga tak terdengar oleh Rukia.

***

Kini semuanya sudah berkumpul di meja makan untuk sarapan pagi. Setelah selesai sarapan bersama Rukia membantu Yuzu untuk membereskan piring-piring yang sudah dipakai, lalu Karin langsung menuju ke televisi untuk menyaksikan pertandingan bola kesayangannya. Sedangkan Ichigo hanya terdiam, merasa dirinya diacuhkan Ia pun mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Hei! Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita pergi ke Wonder Land bersama-sama?" ajak Ichigo namun tidak ada yang menghiraukan Ichigo sedikitpun. "Aku yang traktir kalian deh, bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak ikut, hari ini aku mau nonton bola," Karin menolak.

"Kalau Karin tidak ikut, aku juga tidak, lagi pula banyak pekerjaan rumah yang belum aku bereskan," sambung Yuzu. "Bagaimana Kalau Rukia-nee saja? Rukia-nee dari luar kota kan? Jadi mungkin belum pernah ke Wonder Land,"

Rukia yang ditanya Yuzu hanya sedikit tersenyum kaku. "Baiklah, aku anggap Rukia-nee mau!" ucap Yuzu dengan semangat. Rukia hanya pasrah saja mau tidak mau Ia harus mau, lagi pula Ia tidak mau mengecewakan Yuzu.

Setelah Rukia dan Ichigo mengganti pakaian, mereka berpamitan pada Yuzu dan segera menuju ke tempat yang mereka maksud, Wonder Land.

***

**Rukia's POV**

Sesampainya di Wonder Land Ichigo mengajakku menaiki berbagai macam wahana. Sampai-sampai ia mengajakku ke wahana yang paling aku benci, yaitu _obake-house_. Tempat yang benar-benar menyeramkan bagiku, tempat yang dipenuhi dengan misteri dan kegelapan itu sungguh-sungguh membuatku paranoid.

"Hey! Tidak usah takut! Kau tinggal berjalan santai saja, lagi pula anak kecil saja berani masuk, masa kau tidak?!" ucap Ichigo membujukku agar aku mau masuk ke dalam ruangan gelap itu. Ichigo memaksaku dan menarik pergelangan tanganku agar aku mau masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Aku tidak mau jeruk! Aku mau keluar saja!" ucapku sedikit lirih.

"Dasar kau, _midget_! Tidak usah takut begini! Tenang saja, ini tidak akan mebunuhmu," ucapnya. "Lagi pula kalau kau mau keluar percuma saja, lihat, pintunya sudah tertutup dan kita harus mencari jalan keluarnya sendiri," lanjutnya sedikit menyeringai. Huh, sepertinya dia senang jika aku ketakutan seperti ini.

"Dasar, bodoh! Kepala jeruk, bodoh!" teriakku padanya. Namun tidak ada balasan darinya. Aku mulai panik, kenapa Ichigo tidak menjawabku?

"Ichigo? Ichigo?" panggilku, "Ichigo! Jangan bercanda! Ini tidak lucu!" aku berteriak padanya namun tetap saja tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sepertinya dia sudah meninggalkanku disini sendiri. Air mataku mulai menggenang dipelupuk mataku, aku takut. Aku ingin cepat keluar dari tempat menyeramkan ini. 'Ayo, Rukia! Kau harus bisa mencari jalan keluarnya!' ucapku pada diriku sendiri.

Aku pun mulai menelusuri ruangan yang panjang ini. Disini cahayanya remang-remang, yaah... sedikit membantu penglihatanku sekarang ini. disisi-sisi ruangan ini banyak sekali lukisan yang bagiku terkesan mistis, sehingga mambuat bulu kudukku mulai naik. 'Tenang... aku harus tenang...' batinku.

Ketika aku hendak berbelok ke sebuah ruangan, aku mendengar nada-nada piano yang mengalunkan lagu für elise, aku pun mencari dari mana sumber suara tersebut berada. Sampailah aku di sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas, ditengah-tengah ruangan tersebut terlihat sebuah grand piano berwarna hitam pekat. Alunan nada-nada yang tadi kudengar mulai mengalun kembali, aku tersentak kaget karena tuts-tuts grand piano tersebut bergerak sendiri. Aku pun berteriak dan segera pergi dari tempat itu secepat yang aku bisa.

BRAAAAKKK!!!

Tanpa sengaja aku menabrak seseorang sehingga membuatku terjatuh. "Ah~Ma-maafkan a—," belum selesai aku melanjutkan kata-kataku aku langsung berteriak histeris, "KYAAA~!!!"

Aku pun langsung mengambil langkah seribu ketika sadar bahwa yang aku tabrak adalah boneka yang serupa dengan _zombie,_ ditubuhnya dipenuhi bercak-bercak merah. Aku terus berlari, air mataku tanpa terasa sudah menetes sedikit demi sedikit. Setelah sekian jauh aku berlari akhirnya aku menemukan sepasang pintu besar dengan cahaya terang diluarnya. 'Ah! Itu pasti jalan keluarnya!' pikirku. Aku pun semakin mempercepat lariku.

Sampai! Akhirnya aku bisa keluar dari tempat kutukan itu! Pupilku mengecil ketika menangkap banyak cahaya dari luar penglihatanku masih meremang, nafasku tersengal-sengal, kaki dan tanganku pun sedikit bergetar, rasanya aku mau terjatuh. Namun tiba-tiba ada sepasang tangan yang sigap menangkapku. Ah, itu Ichigo...

**End of Rukia's POV**

*******

"Dasar payah!" gerutu Ichigo. "Masa hanya masuk ke dalam ruangan gelap saja kau sampai mau terjatuh begini?!"

"Lepaskan aku jeruk!" ucap Rukia sambil menepis kasar kedua tangan Ichigo dari bahunya.

Rukia langsung meninggalkan Ichigo ditengah kerumunan orang banyak, sepertinya Rukia sangat kesal pada Ichigo karena ia telah meninggalkannya sendirian di _obake-house._ Terdengar Ichigo memanggil namanya dengan keras, namun Rukia tidak menghiraukannya sedikitpun. Ichigo pun berlari menghampiri Rukia yang sedang berjalan, lalu menarik pergelangan tangan Rukia.

"Lepaskan aku!" ucap Rukia dengan sinisnya dan melepaskan pergelangan tangannya dari tangan Ichigo.

Rukia melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju tempat duduk kosong yang berada dipinggiran kolam air mancur yang ukurannya cukup besar dan membiarkan Ichigo yang sedari tadi terus mengikutinya. Rukia duduk di bangku kosong yang lumayan panjang, begitu juga dengan Ichigo. Ia duduk disamping Rukia.

"Hei, _midget_!" panggil Ichigo. Namun Rukia tetap saja tidak mau menatapnya, Rukia benar-benar kesal pada Ichigo. Hening. Kurang lebih 8 menit tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang memulai pembicaraan. Tiba-tiba Ichigo beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Kau jangan kemana-mana, tunggu disini, aku akan segera kembali!" ucapnya sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan Rukia sendirian di bangku itu.

Rukia hanya melihat Ichigo yang semakin jauh dan menghilang di kerumunan orang-orang. Ia menghela nafasnya dan menyandarkan pundaknya pada sandaran bangku tersebut agar lebih rileks lagi.

_15 menit kemudian..._

Tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menyodorkan sebuah es krim berbentuk kepala _chappy_ pada Rukia.

"CHAPPY!" teriaknya antusias setelah melihat kepala es krim yang berbentuk kelinci kesukaannya. Ia menoleh pada orang yang menyodorkan es krim tersebut, "Ichigo?" desisnya pelan lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ichigo. Seolah-olah Rukia menolak es krim _chappy_ yang diberikan Ichigo. Padahal dalam hatinya Rukia sangat menginginkan es krim tersebut.

"Rukia..." ucap Ichigo memulai pembicaraannya, "Maaf... Maafkan aku,"

"Hn?"

"Kalau kau tidak mau memaafkanku, aku akan memberikan es krim _chappy limited edition_ ini pada orang lain. Tapi, kalau kau memaafkanku maka es krim ini milikmu," tawar Ichigo sambil sedikit menggoda Rukia dan menekankan kata pada 'es krim _chappy limited edition_'.

"Hhh... yah... baiklah aku maafkan, tapi janji jangan bawa aku ke tempat seperti itu lagi!" ucap Rukia dan segera mengambil es krim yang Ichigo tawarkan. Ia pun mulai memakannya, sepertinya Rukia sangat senang dengan es krim yang diberikan Ichigo.

"Nah, kan! Hahaha," Ichigo tertawa setelah melihat tingkah laku Rukia yang seperti anak kecil baginya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, jeruk?" tanya Rukia.

"Tidak," jawabnya. "Bukan apa-apa," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum. Selama Rukia memakan es krim _chappy limited edition_nya itu, Ichigo hanya terus menatap wajah Rukia dalam-dalam.

"Sekarang apa? Kenapa kau menatapku terus?" tanya Rukia bingung. "Hmm... kau mau es krim ini?" tawar Rukia.

"Tidak," jawab Ichigo singkat.

"Sudah, kau jangan pura-pura... kau mau kan? Ini enak lho," goda Rukia.

"Hn?" Ichigo menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum jahil. "Baiklah kalau kau memaksa, aku mau. Asalkan kau dan aku memakannya bersamaan, bagaimana? Kau mau kan?"

Pipi Rukia mulai memerah dan segera merubah pikirannya untuk memberikan es krimnya pada Ichigo. "Kalau begitu, tidak jadi!"

***

_Di kediaman Kurosaki_

KRIIING~ KRIIING~ KRIIING~

Terdengar suara telepon yang terus berdering di rumah itu.

"Karin-chan, bisakah kau mengangkatkan teleponnya? Aku sedang sibuk disini," seru Yuzu dari kamarnya di lantai 2.

"Ya, baiklah..." jawab Karin dengan malas. Ia pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan segera mengangkat telepon yang dari tadi terus berdering.

**Karin:** "Ya, Hallo. Kediaman Kurosaki disini,"

**Penelepon:** "Wah, wah... ini pasti Karin-chan yaa!"

**Karin:** *mendengus kesal* "Ada perlu apa kau menelepon?"

**Penelepon:** "Ah, begini... apakah Ichi-nii ada di rumah?"

**Karin:** "Tidak ada. Ada pesan?"

**Penelepon:** "Hmm... begitu yah,"

**Karin:** "Tidak ada pesan? Baiklah, kalau begitu terima kasih."

TUUUT~ TUUUT~ TUUUT~

Karin langsung menutup teleponnya tanpa basa-basi. Baru beberapa langkah ia melangkahkan kakinya, telepon di rumahnya mulai berdering lagi.

KRIIING~ KRIIING~ KRIIING~

**Karin:** "Ya, Hallo. Kediaman Kurosaki disini,"

**Penelepon:** "Karin-chan~ tadi aku belum selesai bicara,"

**Karin:** "Kau mau apa lagi? Jangan buang-buang waktuku, aku sedang sibuk!"

**Penelepon:** "Ah~ begitu yah, maaf. Tapi, Ichi-nii pergi kemana? Dan bersama siapa?"

**Karin:** "Wonder Land. Kekasihnya. Puas?"

**Penelepon:** "APAA?!?! Kau pasti bo—."

TUUUT~ TUUUT~ TUUUT~

'Dasar membuang waktuku saja!' gerutu Karin.

"Karin-chan, tadi siapa yang menelepon?" tanya Yuzu dari lantai 2.

"Bukan siapa-siapa, hanya salah sambung. Tidak usah dipedulikan." jawab Karin berbohong.

Yuzu hanya ber-oh ria saja mendengar jawaban Karin.

***

**Someone's POV**

"APAA?!?! Kau pasti bo—"

TUUUT~ TUUUT~ TUUUT~

Huh, sial. Anak itu menutup teleponnya. Ya ampun, apa benar Kurosaki-kun pergi bersama kekasihnya? Tidak! Kekasih Kurosaki-kun hanya aku seorang!

Ah, aku tidak bisa membiarkan Kurosaki-kun terus berduaan dengan orang yang dimaksud oleh Karin-chan! Aku harus segera pergi ke Wonder Land sebelum terlambat!

**End of ****Someone's POV**

Kembali Di Wonder Land...

"Ichigo! Aku mau kesana!" ajak Rukia setelah selesai menghabiskan es krim _chappy_nya.

"Hn? Kau tidak salah?" tanya Ichigo meyakinkan.

"Iya! Aku tidak salah!" jari telunjuk Rukia menunjuk ke arah sebuah istana kelinci kesukaannya. "Ayolah, Ichigo..."

"Tidak," jawab Ichigo singkat. Rukia yang mendengar jawaban Ichigo langsung cemberut dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. "Hhh... baiklah aku antar, tapi aku tidak mau masuk, aku akan tunggu diluar saja," lanjut Ichigo setelah melihat Rukia yang sudah cemberut.

"Nah! Begitu dong!" Rukia pun langsung berlari ke arah istana kelinci tersebut. Selama Rukia berada didalam, Ichigo menunggunya didekat toko souvenir yang letaknya bersebrangan dengan istana kelinci.

Kurang lebih setengah jam Ichigo menunggu Rukia. Ia mulai kesal, "Dasar si _midget_ itu, lama sekali sih?!"

Ichigo berniat menyusul Rukia ke dalam istana kelinci, namun baru dua langkah kaki saja tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memeluk lengan Ichigo dengan erat tanpa mau melepaskannya.

"Kurosaki-kuuuun~!" ucap si gadis sambil memeluk lengan kanan Ichigo.

"I-Inoue?!" Ichigo tersentak kaget ketika melihat gadis berambut panjang dengan warna _walnut-brown_ tiba-tiba memeluk lengannya dengan erat. "A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

"Tentu saja aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Kurosaki-kun!" jawabnya dengan nada lembut (baca: manja)

"T-tapi tidak usah memelukku seperti ini!" Ichigo menolak Inoue yang terus memeluk lengan kirinya.

"Kenapa Kurosaki-kun? Kau kan kekasihku?" ucap Inoue.

"A-APA?! I-itu kan hanya gossip murahan saja! Kita belum pernah jadian sebelumnya!" bantah Ichigo yang masih risih dengan tingkah Inoue.

"Tapi meski begitu kita kan bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih, Kurosaki-kun," Inoue mulai berakting agar Ichigo terhanyut dengan aktingnya. Tapi tetap saja tidak mempan bagi Ichigo.

Tiba-tiba Rukia yang sudah selesai bermain di istana kelinci datang menghampiri Ichigo. "Hei Ichigo! Aku sudah sele—,"belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat wanita itu memeluk lengan Ichigo dengan erat."I-Ichi...go?" ucapnya lirih.

"Ru-Rukia? Kau su—" Rukia langsung berlari sekuat tenaga sebelum Ichigo menyelesaikan pembicaraannya. "Inoue! Lepaskan aku!" sentak Ichigo dan menarik paksa lengannya dari pelukan Inoue. Ia pun segera mengejar Rukia.

"RUKIA! TUNGGU!!!"

*~*~*

**To be Continue...**

**

* * *

  
**

Weee... dengan jerih payah *lebay* saya mengetik ulang fic ini, yang waktu itu sempet ke hapus tapi akhirnya bisa updet juga chap 4... hihi, maaf sebesar-besarnya kepada 'Orihime Inoue' saya tidak bermaksud untuk membashing anda... hehe peace :DD

**Rukia:** sejak kapan aku jadi penakut?

**Author:** gatau, kapan ya?

**Ichigo:** Hei! Sejak kapan aku jadi segenit itu pada Rukia?

**Author:** sudah-sudah kalian berdua ini protes mulu, tuh Hime aja ga banyak protes! Ini kan fic yuuki, yuuki cuma pinjem kalian sebagai artis ko.

**IchiRuki:** dasar author aneh!

**Inoue:** "..."

**Author: **udah mendingan sekarang balesin review! Oke?!

**Ichigo:** Hmm... ya baiklah dari **Beenbin- Mayen Kuchiki****; **Eh? *clingak-clinguk* ssstt! Jangan bilang-bilang aku mimpiin Rukia! Nanti bisa kena sode no shirayukinya! Dan **Kuchikichii Icha****; **Kenapa dikau syok? Cemburu padaku? Hahaha ^^v

**Author:** Yeay Ichi main rahasia! Bilangin loh! Dari **LynDa****; **dan yang terjadi seperti yang ada di chap ini! Ahaha, yang ini udah paling panjang lhoo... :p

**Rukia:** Wah wah, **Ruki_ya****; **namamu mirip sama namaku, huahaha. Iya! Benar sekali!

**Ichigo:** **mss Dhyta****; **apa? Kejadianseperti itu gokil? Wah kalau begitu bakal sering-sering deh ga sengaja cium sama ngintip Rukianya.

**Rukia:** *ngasih deathglare ke ichi* **Sora Chand****;** iya! Betul sekali! Ichi memang sangat mesum!

**Author:** bener tuh Ruk, **hikaru kurochiki****;** juga sependapat dengan Rukia!

**Ichigo:** sialan, gue jadi dibilang mesum sama para author! Hei! Lihat ternyata **Ichikawa Ami****;** mendukungku untuk mencium Rukia lagi! Dan **Kurotsuchi-sama****;** aku memang hebat! B-)

**Inoue:** Kurosaki-kun, **Jess Kuchiki****;** juga bilang kamu mesum, jadi sudah akui saja.

**Author:** Iya tuh! Ngaku hayoh Ichi!! Eh? Ternyata ada **Akane Higabana****;** ahaha, iya sankyuu okaii... hmm... humor? Walah kalau itu sih gimana yah? Hmmm *gaje sendiri, digeplak* haha iya ini updetnya ;))

**Rukia: **iyee... **Cinara Hatake;** gue ciuman gara-gara si jeruk tuh! sialan tuh jeruk, pake ngintip segala jadi kan kaget, ckckck.

**Inoue: **udah udah... Semuanya terima kasih yah, buat yang udah read or review fic ini! :DD

**Author:**Yap! Inoue benar, terima kasih sebesar-besarnya! Dan Inoue, maafkan saya, saya tidak bermaksud membashingmu...

**Inoue:** Iya, tidak apa-apa. Paling nanti dihajar Kubo-sensei^^

**Author:** *sweatdrop*Oh ya, 1 lagi... terimakasih kepada **hanaruppi-san**, karena fic anda lah, yang membuat ide saya muncul lagi xDD

**IchiRuki:** Yaudah, sekali lagi terimakasih keep R&R yaaa!

-相良竜基-

Review?


	5. Jealous

**Disclaimer:** punya aku! Cuma dipinjem sama Kubo-sensei *digeplak*

**Rated:** T

**A/N:** gaje, garing, dll. Emm... chappie yang ini bener-bener gaje tingkat tinggi, jadi maaf kalau ga nyambung yah... abisnya ada konslet di otak saya... hehehe.

Oh ya, disini Inouenya mau diubah dikit sifatnya, Yuu ga tega juga kalau Inoue segitunya -___- gomen ne... gomen sangat kalau chap ini gak nyambung, huaaaa :(( *sujud-sujud minta ampun*

* * *

Ichigo masih saja mengejar Rukia yang sudah berlari entah kemana tujuannya. Kali ini Ichigo benar-benar kebingungan mencari kemana Rukia berlari. Sedangkan Inoue juga terus membuntuti Ichigo yang masih berlari-lari mengejar Rukia. Sayangnya Inoue berlari terlalu lamban sehingga ia kehilangan jejak Ichigo.

"Hosh~ hosh~ hosh~" nafas Ichigo tersengal-sengal setelah kurang lebih 15 menit berlari untuk mencari Rukia 'Rukia... kau itu kemana, sih?!' gerutunya dalam hati. Ichigo sudah mencari ke semua tempat di Wonder Land ini, sampai-sampai dahinya bercucuran keringat. Namun, Ichigo sama sekali tidak menemukan batang hidung Rukia sedikit pun dan ini membuat Ichigo mulai cemas dengan Rukia. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mencari Rukia di tepi-tepi pantai Wonder Land, mungkin saja kan Rukia ada disana.

**Rukia's POV**

Aku terus berlari tanpa tujuan. Membiarkan Ichigo yang terus mengejarku di belakang. Rasanya mataku sudah mulai digenangi air mata. Kenapa? Apa aku cemburu pada Ichigo? Ah... Kami-sama, tolong aku, aku tidak mengerti sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi padaku ini.

Sudah 10 menit aku berlari, rasanya aku butuh pasokan oksigen, nafasku benar-benar tersengal-sengal. 'Ichigo... Apa benar gadis itu adalah kekasihmu? Ugh~ rasanya aku ingin hilang ingatan!' gerutuku dalam hati.

Aku menghentikan kakiku untuk berlari dan mulai berjalan dengan sedikit gontai. Sampai akhirnya kakiku membawaku ke sebuah tempat yang indah, pantai. 'Ah, sepertinya ini tempat yang indah dan nyaman bagiku untuk menenangkan hatiku.' Pikirku.

Aku pun berjalan menyusuri tepi pantai yang luas ini, langkahku berat sehingga meninggalkan jejak-jejak kaki di pasir pantai ini. Aku berhenti, dan duduk diatas pasir pantai ini, membiarkan wajahku menatap sang matahari yang akan bersembunyi dibalik malam. Ah... indahnya, rasanya aku sedikit tenang berada disini dan sepertinya aku ingin melupakan kejadian tadi. Aku menutup mataku, suara deburan ombak yang pecah, cahaya senja yang hangat dan angin sepoi-sepoi yang berhembus menemaniku disini.

**End of Rukia's POV**

Sepanjang perjalanannya mencari Rukia, Ichigo terus meneriakkan nama Rukia dan selalu bertanya-tanya kepada petugas maupun para pengunjung tentang Rukia.

"Rukia, kau dimana?" desisnya pelan. Ichigo benar-benar kewalahan mencari sosok Rukia. Ia mulai bertanya-tanya lagi pada petugas di Wonder Land, "Maaf tuan, apa anda sempat melihat seorang perempuan yang tingginya kira-kira sebahuku memakai pakaian terusan berawarna biru muda dan dengan rambut hitam sebahu?"

"Ah, tunggu dulu," si petugas berpikir sejenak, "Ya, sepertinya saya pernah melihatnya, gadis itu berjalan tertunduk lemas kearah pantai."

"Eh? Benarkah?" tanya Ichigo meyakinkan dan si petugas meng-iya-kan pertanyaan Ichigo. Wajah Ichigo yang tadi muram kini sudah mulai terlihat lebih tenang, ia segera berterima kasih pada petugas tersebut dan berlari menuju pantai yang dimaksudkan.

Akhirnya, Ichigo sampai di pantai. Ia mulai berjalan mencari sosok mungil yang sedari-tadi dicarinya. Mata Ichigo melihat banyak jejak kaki disepanjang pantai, ia tersenyum karena kali ini ia yakin akan menemukan Rukia. Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, Ichigo melihat seseorang yang sedang duduk ditepi pantai dengan mimik wajah yang menunjukkan sedikit kesedihan. Ia melangkah pelan menghampiri Rukia.

Rukia yang sedari tadi hanya melamun, tidak menyadari sama sekali bahwa Ichigo sekarang sudah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Indah, ya?" Ichigo membuka pembicaraannya. Rukia yang mendengar suara yang begitu familiar ditelinganya pun langsung tersentak kaget. Ia berdiri dan segera berbalik memastikan siapa yang ada di belakangnya itu. Ichigo tersenyum melihatnya. "Kemana saja kau? Aku mencarimu, _midget_,"

Rukia menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam, "Apa urusanmu?!" celetuknya dengan nada sarkastik, "Pergi dari sini, urusi saja kekasihmu itu!" Rukia menyilangkan tangannya didepan dadanya dan membalikkan lagi tubuhnya agar ia tidak berhadapan dengan Ichigo.

Ichigo heran dengan kata-kata Rukia. Sekarang ia mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Rukia agar Rukia tidak membelakanginya. "Memangnya kenapa? Kau cemburu?" tanyanya dengan senyum menyeringai.

Wajah Rukia sekarang sudah memerah padam, pertama karena ia kesal dengan pertanyaan yang diajukkan Ichigo. Kedua karena ia malu karena sebenarnya Rukia memang cemburu padanya. "Cih, mana mungkin aku cemburu padamu, jeruk busuk?!"

"Lalu?" tanya Ichigo lagi dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Sudah! Aku mau pulang! Aku sudah lelah!" potong Rukia yang tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Ichigo. Ia lalu berjalan dan pergi meninggalkan Ichigo.

"Dasar, _midget _aneh." gerutu Ichigo pelan sambil mengikuti Rukia dari belakang.

Mereka pun mengakhiri acara berjalan-jalan mereka dengan kesan yang tidak menyenangkan. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka pulang, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang membuka mulut, hanya terdiam membisu.

Sesampainya di rumah, mereka disambut ramah dengan Yuzu. Tapi Yuzu keheranan dengan tingkah Rukia dan Ichigo yang berbeda dengan tadi pagi. Setelah Rukia pulang Rukia langsung berpamitan untuk beristirahat duluan di kamar dengan alasan tidak enak badan, begitu juga dengan Ichigo. 'Apa mereka sedang bertengkar?' pikir Yuzu.

* * *

Keesokan harinya. Setelah selesai sarapan bersama Ichigo dan Rukia, bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami berangkat duluan, Yuzu." pamit Ichigo. Yuzu mengangguk.

Disepanjang jalan menuju ke sekolah lagi-lagi hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti Ichigo dan Rukia. 'Apa Rukia benar-benar marah padaku?' tanya Ichigo dalam hati. Ia pun berniat menanyakannya pada Rukia, namun belum sempat ia bertanya, tiba-tiba terdengar seseorang meneriakkan nama Ichigo dari jauh sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Ichigo menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut, ia melihat dari kejauhan ada seorang lelaki yang cukup mirip dengannya hanya saja rambutnya berwarna hitam kebiruan.

"Kaien?" ucap Ichigo pelan.

"Hei, Ichigo! Kita berangkat ke sekolah bersama-sama, ya?" ajak Kaien dengan senyum lebar, "Eh? Siapa dia, Ichigo?" tanya Kaien penasaran sambil menunjuk ke arah Rukia.

"Eh? I-itu..."

"Aku Kuchiki Rukia, tetangga Ichigo. Salam kenal," potong Rukia sebelum Ichigo berbicara. Ia pun tersenyum ramah pada Kaien.

"Ah? Benarkah? Aku tidak menyangka kalau Ichigo punya tetangga secantikmu," puji Kaien pada Rukia, Ichigo yang mendengarnya sedikit panas. "Oh ya, aku Shiba Kaien, teman sekelas Ichigo. Salam kenal."

Mereka bertiga berangkat ke sekolah bersama-sama, selama di jalan Rukia hanya asyik berbincang-bincang dengan Kaien sedangkan Ichigo yang dari tadi berasama mereka dikacangkan. 'Cih, sialan! apa mereka ini tidak sadar kalau aku sedang bersama mereka?!' geram Ichigo dalam hati. Disaat yang bersamaan, tiba-tiba Ichigo melihat Inoue di sebrang jalan sedang sendirian. 'Ini kesempatan yang baik!' pikir Ichigo. Ia berniat mengajak Inoue berangkat ke sekolah bersama-sama, dan ini adalah rencana yang menurutnya pas untuk membalas apa yang telah dilakukan Kaien dan Rukia.

"Inoue!" teriak Ichigo dari jauh. Inoue yang merasa namanya dipanggil oleh Ichigo langsung menoleh padanya. Ia berlari menghampiri Ichigo dan segera memeluk lengan Ichigo seperti apa yang kemarin ia lakukan.

"Wah! Kurosaki-kun! Kemarin kemana saja? Aku kan mencarimu!" tanya Inoue sedikit manja dan dengan volume yang keras sehingga Rukia dan Kaien dapat mendengarnya. Rukia menoleh ke arah Ichigo dan Inoue. 'Apa maksud si bodoh itu sih?!' gerutunya dalam hati. Ia juga tidak mau kalah dengan Ichigo, "Kaien! Ayo kita cepat-cepat! Nanti terlambat!" ajak Rukia dengan volume yang tidak kalah kerasnya dengan Inoue sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Kaien. Kaien yang diperlakukan sperti itu oleh Rukia sedikit _blushing_. Ichigo hanya cengo melihat apa yang Rukia lakukan. Hatinya benar-benar panas ketika melihat Rukia menggandeng tangan Kaien.

"Heh, Inoue! Lepaskan aku sekarang!" ucap Ichigo ketus pada Inoue. Inoue menatap bingung pada Ichigo, tadi dia bersikap ramah padanya, tapi kenapa sekarang dia menjadi ketus begini?

"Uhm~ Kurosaki-kun! Kau itu aneh!" ejek Inoue. "Eh, Kurosaki-kun. Apa benar gadis itu tunanganmu? Eh maksudku kekasihmu?" tanyanya penasaran. Ichigo menatap aneh pada Inoue.

"Tahu darimana?" tanya Ichigo heran.

"Karin,"

"Kalau iya memang kenapa?"

Inoue yang mendengarkan pernyataan Ichigo hanya cemberut. "Kurosaki-kun,"

"Hn? Apa lagi?"

"Kemarin Ishida-kun menyatakan perasaannya padaku,"

"Lalu?"

"Bagaimana?"

"Dasar kau ini! Kenapa tidak diterima saja? Lagipula kau dan aku itu tidak ada hubungan apa-apa denganku, dan hubungan yang tersebar selama ini kan hanya gossip murahan saja!"

Inoue tertegun dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan Ichigo. "Huh, Kurosaki-kun..."

* * *

Sesampainya di sekolah, Rukia diperkenalkan kepada teman-teman barunya oleh Kaien. Seharusnya yang memperkenalkan itu Ichigo bukan Kaien, tapi berhubung Ichigo sedang bersama Inoue, Kaien menggantikannya.

Bel masuk pun sudah berbunyi. Semua murid sekarang terlihat sudah ada di bangkunya masing-masing termasuk Ichigo yang datang tepat waktu bel berbunyi. Ochi-sensei pun masuk ke dalam kelas untuk memulai pelajarannya. Setelah 4 jam pelajaran Ochi-sensei selesai, waktunya untuk jam istirahat.

"Hei, Ichigo! Ayo kita ke atap sekolah," ajak Renji pada Ichigo. Ichigo mengangguk menandakan bahwa ia mau pergi ke atap sekolah bersama teman-temannya. "Kaien dan Rukia, kalian ikut tidak?" ajak Renji lagi namun pada orang yang berbeda.

"Ah, sepertinya aku dan Rukia tidak bisa ikut. Soalnya aku mau membantu Rukia memahami meteri yang tadi Ochi-sensei berikan," tolak Kaien dengan santai diikuti dengan anggukan dari Rukia. Ichigo yang mendengarnya pun ada rasa cemburu di hatinya, 'Err~ kenapa harus Kaien?! Kenapa Rukia tidak meminta tolong padaku saja?!'

"Oh begitu ya," ucap Renji, "Kalau begitu, ayo Ichigo kita duluan saja,"

"Tidak jadi. Aku baru ingat kalau aku ada janji dengan Inoue," tolak Ichigo. Renji yang mendengarnya langsung kebingungan, 'tadi Ichigo setuju, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba berubah pikiran?'

Rukia mendengar kata-kata Ichigo juga semakin panas, "Kaien? Bisakah kita pergi ke kantin dulu? Sepertinya aku sedang haus," ajak Rukia dengan volume yang cukup terdengar oleh Ichigo.

Ichigo benar-benar sudah tidak tahan dengan semua ini, ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan rasa cemburunya lagi. Tangannya menyentuh kasar mejanya, sehingga terdengar suara yang cukup keras. Ichigo berjalan menghampiri Kaien dan Rukia. Lalu Ichigo menarik kasar lengan Rukia, ia membawa Rukia ke halaman belakang sekolah.

"H-hei? Mereka kenapa, Kaien?" tanya Renji kebingungan melihat tingkah Ichigo yang tiba-tiba menarik kasar tangan Rukia lalu pergi begitu saja keluar kelas.

"Mana aku tahu, mungkin Ichigo cemburu padaku, haha!" jawab Kaien asal tebak.

"Dasar aneh!" gerutu Renji.

~*~

"Auh! Sakit jeruk! Lepaskan aku!" berontak Rukia. Namun Ichigo tetap menariknya dengan kasar. Sampailah mereka berdua di halaman belakang sekolah yang sepi. Ichigo mendorong tubuh Rukia ke tembok dengan cukup keras sehingga kini Rukia terpojok dan tangan kirinya ditahan oleh tangan Ichigo sementara tangan Ichigo yang satunya lagi menyanggakan tubuhnya di tembok.

"Ahh~ Bisakah sedikit lebih lembut memperlaku—mmphh~!" sebelum Rukia menyelesaikan kata-katanya Ichigo langsung mengunci bibir Rukia dengan bibirnya. Rukia berusaha memberontak Ichigo, tapi percuma saja Rukia hanya memiliki sedikit tenaga. Sesaat setelah itu Ichigo melepaskan ciumannya, ia berbisik di telinga kanan Rukia. "Kau-adalah-milikku!" desisnya pelan dengan nafasnya yang terasa hangat di telinga Rukia. Pipi Rukia kini sudah merona merah. Ia benar-benar membatu di posisinya saat ini.

Ichigo menatap kedua bola mata _violet_nya. Rukia yang ditatap pun hanya menundukkan wajahnya yang sekarang sudah merona merah sekali. Ichigo tersenyum menyeringai kemenangan. Ia mengangkat dagu Rukia dengan ibu jari tangan kanannya agar Rukia menatapnya. Ia mengecup lagi bibir Rukia, namun berbeda dengan ciumannya yang pertama kali ini ciumannya lembut dan penuh hasrat. Ichigo melepas ciumannya dengan perlahan, "Minggu ini kita akan bertunangan dengan resmi..." ucapnya seraya tersenyum pada Rukia. Rukia yang mendengarnya tercengang kaget, baru saja mereka saling kenal selama 5 hari Ichigo sudah mengajaknya bertunangan secara resmi?

"T-tapi I-ichi...go?"

**To be Continue...**

Emm... selese juga nih fic, sedikit lesu ngetik nih fic. Jadi maaf banget kalo fic yuu ini jelek, dan mengecewakan para readers/author... -___-

Lagi butuh masukan tentang cara penulisan fiksi menggunakan diksi yang baik, huaa... ada yang mau bantu?

Oh ya, ini balasan review...

**Sarsarway:** ah~ iya Ichi emang kejem tuh! *dibankai Ichi*, ini updatenya :) makasih ya udah review, maaf kalau chap ini jelek banget...hihi

**Kuchikichii Icha:** Haha, Rukianya lagi diburu rasa cemburu yang terburu*?*, ini updatenya :) makasih ya udah review, maaf kalau chap ini jelek banget...hihi

**Cinara Hatake:** whaha, iya lagi pada main jealous-jealousan nih Ichi sama Rukianya :p

**Hikaru Kurochiki:** Ahaha, iya terimakasih yaa.. hehe, oh iya maaf ya, chap yang sekarang ini bener-bener jelek -___- *pundung dipojokkan*

**Sora Chand:** Iya emang Inoue pengganggu! Fu fu fu fu *evil grin* tapi kalo liat wajah Inoue yang polos jadi agak gak tega juga, tapi tetep aja ga suka. Hahaha (apa sih saya? gaje) oh ya, maaf di chap yang sekarang ini bener-bener jelek -___- *pundung dipojokkan*

**Ruki_ya:** iya, si ichi mesum tuh *ditusuk zangetsu*, bener-bener! Emang terkesan manja gitu *ditabok Inoue FC*

**Beby-chan:** Ah? Benarkah... aduh makasih... tapi maaf di chap yang sekarang ini fict yuuki bener-bener jelek -___- *pundung dipojokkan*

**Lynda:** Uahaha, makasih yah.. tapi kayanya yang ini chapnya ancur, jadi jelek -___- gomen ne...

**Jess Kuchiki:** hehehehe, abisnya ga ada cara lain biar Rukia luluh, yaudah ciptain aja es krim chappy limited edition :p wah, ini pengikutnya Hidan yah? Ckckck... OMJ! (Oh Oy Jashin!)*?* hehe, maaf yah chap yang ini jelek -__-

**Akane Higabana:** whaaha, iya makasih neng, aduh ampun disini Inouenya dijadiin OOC, tapi tth tidak bermaksud membashnya dalam fic ini... yah meski memang tidak terlalu suka sama Inoue, hehe *available for tabocked* eh? Jangan keluar atuh! *nodong kunai* hehehe canda-canda :p maaf yah chap ini jelek bgt -___-

**Violet Murasaki:** whaha, Rukia emang cute.. hihi. Oh ya maaf ya, chap ini jelek bgt...

**Ichirukiluna gituloh:** iya Ichi makin lama makin genit ama Rukia.. tapi bagus deh hehe, *dibakar Ichi sama Ruki*

Sekali lagi... semuanya Yuuki bener-bener minta maaf soal chap ini... chap ini bener-bener ancur, gak nyambung, gaje, dll... sepertinya gangguan diotak saya kumat... hmm... ada yang mau kritik tentang chap/fic ini? Silahkan! Yuuki tunggu, asalkan itu kritik yang membangun, dan bukan flame yang benar-benar bikin down... OK?!

ARIGATOU...

-

-

-

Review?


	6. Yeah! I'm In Love With You!

**I Don't Know That I Love Yo****u**

**Sagara Ryuuki**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning! **AU, OoC, Gaje, etc.

* * *

"T-tapi I-ichi...go?"

Ichigo tidak menghiraukan Rukia yang masih berdiri membeku, ia langsung saja pergi meninggalkan Rukia di halaman belakang sekolah sendirian.

'A-apa yang tadi dia lakukan padaku?' Rukia masih saja bingung dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi antara dirinya dengan Ichigo. "Ichigo... menciumku..." desisnya pelan. Tangan kanannya menyentuh pelan bibir mungilnya, wajahnya merona merah.

* * *

TENG~ TENG~ TENG~

Terdengar dentungan jam sekolah berbunyi dengan cukup keras, menandakan pelajaran hari ini telah berakhir. Para siswa dan siswi segera membereskan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas. Begitu juga dengan Ichigo, ia segera membereskan bukunya. Ia menatap kearah Rukia yang masih melamun di bangkunya.

Kakinya berjalan menuju bangku Rukia, "Hei, Rukia. Kau mau pulang tidak? Aku lihat semenjak selesai istirahat kau diam saja, kau sakit?" tanya Ichigo yang sepertinya tidak mengingat apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Rukia di jam istirahat.

"Eh?" Rukia tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia melihat kearah Ichigo yang sekarang berada didepannya. Bola mata violetnya bertemu dengan bola mata coklat musim gugur milik Ichigo. Ia memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. "Iya, aku bereskan bukuku dulu, kau tunggu saja di gerbang sekolah." Jawabnya tanpa menatap Ichigo

"Baiklah kalau begitu, jangan lama-lama." Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas.

"Fiuhh~ kenapa aku jadi gugup begini kalau Ichigo menatapku?" desis Rukia pelan. Dipikirannya selalu saja melintas insiden yang terjadi di jam istirahat. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Anggap saja itu tidak terjadi, Rukia!" ucap Rukia pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Kurang lebih sepuluh menit Ichigo menunggu Rukia di gerbang sekolah. Yang ia lihat hanya para siswa siswi yang melintas didepannya tanpa ada sosok Rukia.

"Kurosaki-kun~!!!" teriak seorang gadis dari kejauhan, yang tak lain adalah Inoue.

'Hhh, dia lagi...' gerutunya dalam hati. Ichigo langsung menghindar untuk mengantisipasi apa yang biasa Inoue lakukan setelah berlari sambil meneriakinya "Kurosaki-kun~".

"Eh? Kurosaki-kun? Kenapa? Aku datang ingin memberitahumu, kalau aku sudah berpacaran dengan Ishida-kun!" ucap Inoue kegirangan.

"Oh, begitu 'kah? Bagus kalau begitu," sahutnya yang dalam hati bersyukur karena mungkin dengan Inoue berpacaran dengan Ishida, gossip murahan yang sudah tersebar akan segera memudar. "Lihat Ishida menunggumu di sana, cepatlah kau pergi."

"Eh? Iya! Baiklah, Kurosaki-kun! Sampai jumpa!" ucap Inoue, lalu ia segera berlari kearah Ishida yang sedari tadi menunggunya.

"Hhh... merepotkan saja..."

Tak lama kemudian, Ichigo melihat sosok yang ia tunggu sepuluh menit yang lalu sedang berjalan ke arahnya. "Hei, Rukia! Cepat sedikit!" teriak Ichigo sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Rukia.

"Iya, sabar!" balas Rukia dari kejauhan dan berlari kecil ke arah Ichigo.

Disepanjang perjalanan menuju ke rumah Ichigo dan Rukia tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Ichigo yang merasa bosan dengan keheningan itu pun mulai membuka mulut untuk berbicara. "Rukia,"

"Apa?"

"Tidak."

"Dasar aneh."

Keheningan menghampiri mereka untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ichigo benar-benar tidak tahan dengan keheningan yang selalu menyelimuti mereka berdua disepanjang perjalanan. Ia menghentikan langkah kakinya membiarkan Rukia berjalan beberapa meter darinya, "Err~ Rukia..."

"Hn?" Rukia menoleh ke arah Ichigo yang berdiri dibelakangnya, ia menatap heran ke arah Ichigo. "Apa lagi?"

"Uh... Ngg~" Ichigo masih bingung apa yang harus ia katakan pada Rukia.

"Ada apa, tuan Kurosaki?" tanya Rukia sekali lagi.

"Aishiteru!"

Rukia mengangkat sebelah alisnya, 'Apa? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?' pikirnya. "A-apa? Bisa~ kau ulangi?"

"Oh, ayolah, Rukia... Jangan bodoh, aku tidak bisa mengulanginya lagi," ucap Ichigo malu-malu tanpa menatap Rukia didepannya, pipinya kini bermunculan semburat merah.

Rukia tersenyum, "Begitu ya..." Rukia melanjutkan jalannya meninggalkan kalimat ambigu pada Ichigo. Sehingga membuat Ichigo bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud Rukia.

"H-Hei, Rukia, tunggu dulu! Apa maksudmu dengan 'begitu ya...'?!" Ichigo belari menghampiri Rukia yang masih berjalan tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Ichigo. "Hei, Rukia, jadi apa jawabanmu? Jangan hanya 'begitu ya...'!"

Rukia tersenyum jahil, "Nanti juga kau tahu sendiri."

* * *

Tanpa terasa, hari-hari semakin berlalu. Sekarang hari jumat, dan itu berarti sudah empat hari setelah Rukia menggantung pernyataan cinta dari Ichigo.

Setelah pernyataan cintanya pada Rukia, Ichigo lebih banyak berubah, ia lebih sering memberikan perhatian lebih pada Rukia. Buktinya saja sewaktu kepala Rukia terkena lemparan bola sepak pada saat pelajaran olah raga, Ichigo langsung panik dan segera membawa Rukia ke ruang kesehatan di sekolah. Padahal, Rukia sendiri menyatakan bahwa dirinya tidak apa-apa. Selain itu, Ichigo juga jadi lebih sering cemburu ketika Rukia sedang bersama Kaien, Renji, Keigo dan teman lelaki yang lainnya.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Ichigo dan Rukia pulang sekolah bersama.

"Rukia,"

"Apa?"

"Kau masih belum menjawabnya," ucap Ichigo menagih jawaban dari Rukia.

"Menjawab apa?" tanya Rukia dengan wajah _innocent_nya, seakan-akan ia melupakan apa yang Ichigo nyatakan padanya 4 hari yang lalu.

Ichigo menggeram kesal pada Rukia, "Oh... ayolah, Rukia, jangan bodoh... Gara-gara jawabanmu empat hari yang lalu, aku bagaikan orang yang frustasi!"

Rukia menyeringai kearah Ichigo, rasanya bangga karena kali ini gilirannya lah yang dapat membuat Ichigo se-stress itu. Ia masih tetap melangkahkan kakinya, menghiraukan keluhan yang tadi Ichigo sampaikan padanya.

Sesampainya di rumah, Rukia melihat sebuah mobil sedan terparkir didepan rumah Ichigo. 'Bukannya mobil itu adalah mobil yang Paman Urahara dan Paman Isshin gunakan?' pikirnya.

"Kau kenapa, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo yang melihat Rukia sedang terheran-heran. "Ayo cepat masuk ke dalam."

"Uhm... "

* * *

"Tadaima," ucap Ichigo dan Rukia bersamaan.

"Okaeri, Ichi-nii, Rukia-nee," sahut Yuzu.

Terdengar langkah kaki dengan cepat menghampiri Ichigo dan juga Rukia.

"ICHIGOOOO~ MY SOOO—"

BRUAK~!

Ya, tak lain orang itu adalah Isshin. Ichigo segera menangkis aba-aba yang dilakukan oleh Isshin sebelum memeluknya. Sehingga Isshin terlempar kearah tembok.

"Masaki sayang... Lihat anak kita semakin galak saja, huhuhu." isak Isshin sambil menangis bawang putih (bosen bawang bombay mulu) di depan poster istrinya yang berukuran ekstra besar.

"Eh? Kenapa Paman Isshin sudah kembali? Bukankah paman bertugas selama tiga bulan?" tanya Rukia bingung dengan kembalinya Isshin dengan cepat ke rumah Ichigo.

"Kami pulang cepat karena Ichigo yang memintanya. Dia bilang, minggu ini kau dan Ichigo sudah siap untuk bertunangan, jadi kami kembali dengan cepat." Jawab Urahara yang tidak tahu kapan munculnya.

"Eh?" Rukia menoleh ke arah pamannya, Urahara. "Maksudnya? Ja-jadi..."

"Benar Rukia-chan, minggu ini pesta pertunangan kalian akan diresmikan," terang Isshin sambil memegang kedua tangan Rukia. Matanya berbinar-binar bagaikan orang yang mendapatkan hadiah 1.000.000¥.

"Ichigo! Kau serius dengan ucapanmu waktu itu, eh?!" Rukia langsung melempar pertanyaan pada Ichigo. Ichigo tidak menanggapinya, hanya _rolling eyes._

"Paman sudah memesan tempat untuk pertunanganmu, dan besok kau tinggal memilih gaun yang akan kau gunakan di acara pertunanganmu nanti," tambah Urahara.

Rukia menghela nafasnya, keadaannya terjepit. Mana mungkin ia bisa menolak pertunangannya? Ia tidak mau mengecewakan Isshin dan Urahara yang jauh-jauh datang dari luar kota hanya untuk mempersiapkan pertunangannya dengan Ichigo.

"Hhh... apa boleh buat kalau begitu..." ucap Rukia, "Aku mau mengganti pakaianku dulu, permisi paman."

Rukia berjalan menuju kamarnya, sama halnya dengan Ichigo. Ketika Rukia mencoba membuka pintu kamarnya,

Krek-Krek.

'Kenapa tidak bisa dibuka?' pikir Rukia. Ia pun memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan Ichigo yang sudah masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Tok-Tok-Tok, Rukia mengetuk pintu kamar Ichigo dari luar. "Ichigo, bisa kau bantu aku?" sahut Rukia.

Ichigo segera membukakan pintu kamarnya, "Bantu apa?"

"Kamarku tidak bisa dibuka, padahal tadi pagi aku tidak menguncinya,"

"Hn?"

"Jangan hanya 'Hn'! Ayo bantu aku, jeruk!" protes Rukia yang sebal karena Ichigo hanya ber-hn ria.

"Sepertinya ada yang aneh, kau lihat, ukuran kasurku menjadi _king size,_"

Rukia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat kasur Ichigo, "Ah, aku tidak tahu soal itu, yang jelas, bisakah sekarang kau membantuku? Kalau tidak ya sudah."

"Dasar, si _midget_ ini," desis Ichigo pelan.

"Kau tadi bilang apa?"

"Tidak, sudah akan ku cek pintumu itu,"

Ichigo mulai mengecek pintu kamar Rukia. Ternyata benar, pintu kamar Rukia tidak dapat dibuka. Sudah berulang kali Ichigo berusaha membukanya, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa.

"Ada kuncinya tidak?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, memberi isyarat bahwa ia tidak memiliki kuncinya. Ichigo memutuskan untuk menanyakannya pada Yuzu dan Karin, tapi Yuzu dan Karin juga tidak tahu menahu, karena mereka tidak berada di lantai dua setelah Isshin dan Urahara datang. Lalu Ichigo mulai bertanya pada Isshin—yang dari awal sudah dicurigai.

"Ayah, kenapa pintu kamar Rukia tidak bisa terbuka?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kamar itu akan dipakai oleh Paman Urahara," jawab Isshin santai sambil menyeruput kopinya.

"Eh? Lalu aku?" Rukia bingung.

"A~ tentu saja Rukia-chan tidur bersama Ichigo My soooon..."

"A-APA?!"

**To be Continue...**

**

* * *

  
**

A~ gomen ne, lagilagi diriku ini memotong ceritanya, dan mengakhiri dengan kata 'To be Continue'. Huhuhu, *nangis ala Isshin*

Gomen lagi, kalo ini fic makin jelas keGaJeannya, maklumilah authornya aja udah gaje -___- . apalagi pas si Hime jadian sama Ishida, wow! Itu kan gak nyambung banget... uwee... ampuni author yang satu ini, memang tidak berbakat dibidang alur sebuah sastra, saya disini '**just unleash my imagination**' :D:D

**Oke, ini balesan review...**

**Aya-kuchiki chan:** Waha~ coba kalo di AniManganya mereka beneran kissu, pasti udah merdeka, ahaha *apa sih saya gaje, ckckck*

**Sarsaraway20: **Iye, Ichigo emang ngebet, kayanya ada maksud lain selain pengen Rukia jadi miliknya, hmm... *omes mode: on*

**Hikaru kurochiki:**Huahaha~ aku setujuuu... pake sembunyi-sembunyi segala, kalo suka ya jujur aja! Bener gak? *digetok gara2 so tau*

**Kuchiki Rukia-taichou:**Huooo~ terimakasih taichou! xDD *meluk2 taichou*

**Ainehigurashi:**ini dia terusannya, *jengjengjeeeeng!* gomen, agak lama updatenya, hehe *innocent smile*

**Ruki_ya:**hiyahaha~ terimakasih nyoo =3 ini updatetannya :D

**Kuchikichii Icha:**hehehe, terimakasih :D Ichi emang mesum, ckckck *dibankai Ichi*

**Q-chan kurosaki:**wahaa~ ternyata lumayan banyak jg ya yg suka IchiRuki saling jealous.. hiyah~ awas tuu ntar Rukianya ngamuk, khukhukhu...

**Ichikawa Ami:**Gyaaahaaha~ Yoo, gk apa-apa :D whaa? Beneran? Makasiih! *meluk2 Ichikawa-san* ahaha, dichap ini kayanya belum ada romance2nya, masih general topic, tapi chappie depan akan diusahakan! :D:D

**Jess Kuchiki:**si Ichi bakal kena kutukan dewa Jashin tuh gara2 nyomot gitu aje, *lah? Jadi pengikut Jashin dah*

**Cinara Hatake:**Hahaha, atiati ntar Rukia ngedadak ngeluarin bankai loh! (emang punya? *digetok Rukia*)

**Ochaochaa:**Eh? Si eneng muncul lagi, hahaha. Biarin aje, blee :p

**Takarai Muramasa:**serong kanaaan~ serong kiriii~ main serong a a a a*???* *dilempar tomat satu ton*

**Niaaa:**Iya neng, tapi bagus kan kan kan? Hahaha ga deh canda :p

**:**hahahah, hobinya si Ichi tuh main cium segala ama Rukia, ckckck... whaa, terimakasih :D

**Aizawa Ayumu:**hiyaaah~ haha, dasdoor ada ada sajaa... Sipp, akan ada pemberitahuannya ko :)

**Haru N Byakun:**Gyaah~ si Ichi jadi korban di chappie 4, kejem, mesum, segalanya ada. Ckckck *disumpel pake zangetsu*

Oke, Doumo yang udah Read/Review! :D

**p.s**: ung~ sepertinya kalau di FFn banyak yang masih kaku dalam berbahasa sama sayaa, uhuhu... kalo bisa **sksd** aja sama aku yoo (halah ini author bahasanya gabener 'saya' pake 'aku' juga dipake), soalnya kalo** sksd** lebih enak pas berkomunikasinya :) OKAI? :D

-

-

**Review?**


	7. Our Engagement

**I Don't Know That I Love Yo****u**

**Sagara Ryuuki**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning! **AU, OoC, Gaje, etc.

**.:Chapter 7:.**

.

.

"T-tapi..."

"Hohohoo, tidak apa-apa My Soooon. Lagipula sebentar lagi kalian 'kan bertunangan." Ucap Isshin yang masih dengan senyuman _innocent_nya.

Ichigo dan Rukia hanya pasrah. Isshin selalu mendesak mereka sehingga mereka kehabisan kata-kata untuk beralasan lagi. Mereka pun kini sudah berada didalam kamar Ichigo yang sudah tersedia kasur berukuran _king size_.

"Ayahku itu, ada-ada saja." Keluh Ichigo sambil merebahkan setengah tubuhnya di ranjang _king size_ tersebut.

Rukia menghampirinya dan duduk ditepi kasur sebelah Ichigo, "Hhh... Kau benar."

"Sudahlah, biar aku tidur di sofa saja,"

"Hn?" Rukia heran dengan Ichigo, tidak biasanya ia mau mengalah. "Kau yakin, eh?"

Ichigo hanya membalas dengan anggukan saja, menandakan bahwa ia yakin akan keputusannya. Ia segera mengambil selimut di lemarinya dan berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya.

_Krekk... K__rekk..._

"Ada apa, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia heran begitu melihat Ichigo yang sedikit kesulitan membuka kenop pintu.

"Apa tadi kau mengunci pintunya?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tidak, memang kenapa?"

"Tch, pasti ini kerjaan si baka oya-jii!"

Rukia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ternyata Isshin yang telah merencanakan ini. Mengunci mereka berdua semalaman didalam kamar.

Karena jam sudah menunjukkan larut malam, hal ini terpaksa membuat Ichigo dan Rukia mau tidak mau harus tidur dalam satu ranjang. Mereka memisahkan tubuh mereka dengan guling ditengahnya.

"Jangan macam-macam kau!" ancam Rukia sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang.

"Iya, bawel," Gerutu Ichigo. "Sudah cepat tidur sana!"

"Iya iya," jawab Rukia. Rukia tidur dengan selimut yang menutupinya sampai kepala.

Ichigo pun segera mematikan lampu kamarnya. Dan merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Rukia, jaraknya hanya terpisah oleh sebuah guling ditengah-tengahnya. Menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut yang sama dengan Rukia. Kedua tangannya ia silangkan untuk menumpu kepalanya. Hening.

"Kau sudah tidur, Rukia?" bisik Ichigo pelan.

Rukia menurunkan selimutnya sampai ke lehernya, "Hampir," Jawab Rukia singkat. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin..."

"Ingin apa?"

"Ingin tahu jawabanmu. Kau masih juga belum menjawabnya, padahal dua hari lagi kita bertunangan..."

"Itu ya..."

"..."

"Ya..."

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'Ya'?" tanya Ichigo keheranan sambil menatap Rukia yang sedang memunggunginya.

"Ya... A-aku terima..." rona merah muncul di kedua pipi Rukia, ia kembali menutup kepalanya dengan selimut. Ichigo hanya tersenyum senang ketika mendengar jawaban yang Rukia berikan. Ia memindahkan guling yang berada diantaranya dengan Rukia, lalu memeluk Rukia dari belakang. Tentu saja ini membuat Rukia tercengang kaget, kaget bukan main. "I-Ichigo, A-apa yang kau la—" belum selesai Rukia berbicara Ichigo langsung memotongnya.

"Ssstt... Aku ingin kau menjadi gulingku malam ini."

"I-Ichigo, t-tapi..." wajah Rukia memanas, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa ketika Ichigo semakin memeluknya erat.

"Oyasumi, Rukia..." ucap Ichigo dengan kecupan lembut pada kepala Rukia. Jantung Rukia semakin memompa darahnya dengan cepat, rasanya campur aduk ketika Ichigo memeluknya, ketika Ichigo berkata 'Aku ingin kau menjadi gulingku malam ini', dan ketika Ichigo mengecup lembut kepalanya. Membuat dirinya merasa ingin pingsan. Disisi lain ia juga merasa senang ketika Ichigo melakukan semua itu. 'Hhh... Apa boleh buat...' desis Rukia.

***

Rukia terbangun dari tidurnya ketika cahaya matahari menembus masuk melalui jendela kamar Ichigo. Ia mendapati dirinya masih dalam posisi yang sama seperti semalam. Hanya saja, posisi Rukia jadi menghadap kearah dada bidang milik Ichigo. Pipinya merona merah.

"I-Ichigo, bangun. Sudah pagi." Ucap Rukia berusaha untuk membangunkan Ichigo agar segera terlepas dari pelukannya.

"Nghh.. Nanti saja, aku masih mengantuk, Rukia." Ichigo bukannya bangun, yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Ia semakin kuat memeluk Rukia.

"He-hei, Ichigo, aku bukan guling. Ayo, lepaskan aku!"

"Sudah kubilang semalam, kau itu jadi gulingku selama aku masih tertidur.." jawab Ichigo yang masih setengah tertidur.

_Tok.. Tok.._

"Ichi-nii, Rukia-nee!" Seru Yuzu dari luar kamar Ichigo. "Ayo, cepat bangun! Sudah siang, ayah bilang kalian harus cepat-cepat pergi ke butik!"

"Ah, iya! Kami akan segera bangun!" seru Rukia. "Kau dengar? Ayah dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu kita dibawah!"

"Hngh.." Ichigo hanya mengeluh kesal. Ia pun segera melepaskan pelukannya.

***

Rukia dan Ichigo telah selesai bersiap-siap, mereka segera menuju meja makan. Untuk sarapan pagi bersama. Di ruang makan terlihat Isshin, Urahara, Yuzu dan Karin yang akan segera memulai acara sarapan bersamanya.

"Ichigooo!!! Selamat pagi!!!" seperti biasanya Isshin menyambut Ichigo dengan tingkah anehnya. Dengan sigap Ichigo langsung menepis pelukan dari ayahnya. Dan terjadilah hal yang seperti biasa Isshin lakukan; menangis bawang putih didepan poster istrinya yang berukuran ekstra besar.

Yang lainnya hanya _sweatdrop_. Mereka pun segera sarapan. Setelah selesai, Isshin mengingatkan Ichigo agar siang ini juga ia datang ke butik yang sudah ia tunjukkan.

***

"Ichigo, kau yakin ini tempatnya?" tanya Rukia meyakinkan.

Ichigo mengangguk dengan mantap. Memberi isyarat 'Ya'. Rukia memang sedikit tidak percaya, kalau butik yang ditunjukkan ayah Ichigo adalah butik yang cukup terkemuka di Jepang.

Mereka melangkahkan kaki ke dalam butik tersebut. Rukia berdecak kagum ketika melihat berbagai macam gaun yang terpajang begitu indah. Tidak seperti Ichigo yang tampaknya bermalas-malasan.

"Silahkan, nona. Pilih saja pakaian yang kau suka." Ucap seorang pelayan butik tersebut dengan senyuman ramahnya.

"Ichigo, menurutmu mana yang bagus?" tanya Rukia sambil melirik-lirik ke berbagai gaun yang terpanjang di butik tersebut.

"Terserah kau saja." Jawab Ichigo singkat sehingga membuat Rukia mendengus kesal.

"Kalau begitu, kita batalkan saja pertunangannya!" seru Rukia tiba-tiba, bibirnya dikerucutkan.

Ichigo langsung tersentak kaget dengan apa yang diucapkan Rukia. "E-eh, ja-jangan!" tolak Ichigo.

Rukia tersenyum menyeringai. "Kalau begitu, mana yang bagus?"

'Dasar, si _midget_ ini. Ada-ada saja.' Gerutu Ichigo dalam hati. Ichigo menemani Rukia yang sedari-tadi mencoba gaun-gaun yang disediakan oleh butik tersebut. Namun, setiap kali Rukia menanyakan apakah gaunnya cocok atau tidak kepada Ichigo. Kerap kali Ichigo menjawabnya dengan jawaban-jawaban singkat. "Tidak.", "Terlalu mewah.", "Warnanya tidak cocok.", dan lain sebagainya.

Kurang lebih dua jam mereka berada di butik, namun gaun yang cocok belum juga mereka temukan. Rukia mulai kesal karena dari puluhan-puluhan gaun yang ia coba, Ichigo tidak menyukainya. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Rukia membuang tenaganya dengan sia-sia keluar-masuk kedalam _fitting_ _room_ mengepaskan tubuhnya dengan banyak gaun.

Ichigo sesekali melirik kearah gaun-gaun yang ada disekitarnya. Mata musim gugurnya kini teralihkan ketika melihat sebuah gaun cantik selutut berwarna ungu muda yang sedang dipasangkan pada sebuah model boneka. Ichigo menghampiri orang yang sedang memasangkan gaun tersebut.

"Maaf, apa.. Aku bisa mengambil gaun ini?" tanya Ichigo dengan sopan. Orang itu pun mengizinkan Ichigo yang ingin mengambil gaun itu. Gaun itu kemudian ia bawa kearah Rukia yang masih sibuk mencari-cari gaun.

"Hei, Rukia! Coba yang ini," ucap Ichigo menyerahkan gaunnya.

"Kau dapat dari mana?" tanya Rukia.

"Itu tidak penting, ayo cepat pakai!"

Rukia kembali menuju _fitting room_. Mencoba gaun yang tadi Ichigo berikan padanya. Ichigo duduk didepan bangku yang ada didepan _fitting room_ tersebut, menunggu penampilan Rukia menggunakan gaun yang ia berikan tadi. Selang beberapa menit Rukia keluar dari _fitting room_nya. Kedua alis Ichigo terangkat, berdecak kagum melihat penampilan yang menurutnya... "Cantik..." desis Ichigo pelan.

"Bagaimana, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia. Berharap Ichigo tidak berkomentar pasif akan gaun yang digunakkannya saat ini.

"Aku ambil!" seru Ichigoi cukup semangat.

"Eh?" Rukia hanya merespon kecil. Tidak biasanya Ichigo tidak mengkritik gaun yang digunakannya saat ini. Mungkin karena Ichigo yang memilihnya, jadi Ichigo merasa memang gaun itulah yang cocok untuk Rukia.

Selesai memilihkan gaun untuk Rukia. Kini giliran Ichigo yang memilih pakaian formal. Hanya butuh beberapa menit Ichigo memilih pakaian yang cocok untuknya. Pakaian tuxedo berwarna putih, dengan dasi berwarna ungu gelap. Cocok dengan warna gaun milik Rukia.

"Terima kasih, Nona, Tuan. Datang lagi kemari, ya!"

Sepulangnya dari butik Ichigo dan Rukia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar ke taman pusat kota. Mencari udara segar menjelang senja hari.

"Rasanya aku tidak sabar menunggu besok, haha," ucap Ichigo dengan tawa.

Rukia hanya terkikik geli, "Yaa.. Aku juga.."

Mereka berjalan sambil mencari-cari bangku taman yang kosong. Setelah menemuka bangku, mereka terduduk. Mengisi kesenggangan waktu dengan berbincang-bincang yang diiringi dengan sedikit pertengakaran dan diakhiri dengan canda tawa antara keduanya.

"Ah, sepertinya aku mau ke toilet dulu, kau tunggu disini, ya!" potong Ichigo disela-sela obrolannya dengan Rukia.

"Ya, baiklah." Rukia terduduk sendiri. Kantuk mulai menghampirinya. Tanpa disadari ia mulai memejamkan matanya dengan perlahan.

Lima menit kemudian, Ichigo kembali dari toilet umum. Ia mendapati Rukia yang sedang tertidur dengan posisi tubuh yang miring ke samping kanan. Ichigo tersenyum ketika melihat wajah Rukia yang menurutnya begitu polos saat tertidur.

Digendongnya Rukia dipunggung Ichigo. Tangan kanan dan kirinya menopang kedua kaki Rukia dipinggangnya. Cukup kesulitan memang. Karena saat itu Rukia sedang menggunak rok bawah lutut.

Sesampainya di rumah Ichigo segera merebahkan tubuh Rukia diatas ranjangnya. Ia mengecup lembut dahi Rukia. "Oyasumi, Rukia. Mimpi indah."

***

Keesokan paginya. Tepatnya hari H dimana Ichigo dan Rukia akan segera meresmikan pertunangan mereka.

Seperti biasanya, Ichigo tidak pernah melewatkan acara bangun siangnya dihari libur seperti sekarang ini.

"Rukia-nee! Ayo, cepat!" seru Yuzu dari luar rumah.

"Iya, iya. Tunggu sebentar Yuzu!" sahut Rukia dari kamar Ichigo. Ia sedang sibuk menyiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk malam ini. Malam dimana pesta pertunangannya dengan Ichigo akan dilaksanakan. Dan sekarang Rukia, Yuzu dan Urahara akan berangkat lebih awal dari Ichigo. Pertunangan Ichigo dengan Rukia memang tidak dilaksanakan di rumah. Isshin yang memutuskan kalau mereka akan bertunangan di sebuah villa yang berada dibukit kota Karakura.

"Paman Isshin, Karin, kami berangkat duluan, ya!" pamit Rukia.

"Yuhuuu, putrikuuu!" sahut Isshin.

Beberapa menit setelah keberangkatan Rukia. Ichigo terbangun dari tidurnya. "Nghh.. Hoammm~" Ichigo menguap lebar seperti kuda nil. Lalu meregangkan otot-ototnya seperti kucing.*?*

Beranjak dari kasurnya. Sekarang ia mencari-cari sosok perempuan pendek di rumahnya. Setiap sudut rumah telah ia cari sosok Rukia. Namun, ia tidak menemukan batang hidungnya sedikitpun.

"Ayah! Rukia dimana?!" tanya Ichigo sedikit panik.

"Rukia sudah pergi my sooon!" sahut Ichigo yang sedang sibuk didalam kamar mandinya.

"APAA?!"

"Hei! Tidak usah membuat kebisingan selama sehari saja bisa tidak, sih?!" gerutu Karin yang sekarang sedang membersihkan meja makan, menggantikan posisi Yuzu. "Rukia-nee, Yuzu dan Paman Urahara sudah pergi lebih dulu ke bukit."

"Bukit?"

"Ya."

"Memang ada apa di bukit?" tanya Ichigo dengan kikuk.

"Ada perang dunia ketiga," jawab Karin asal-asalan. Ichigo cengo. "Dasar bodoh, tentu saja mempersiapkan pertunangan Ichi-nii!"

Ichigo tersenyum _innocent_, menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal dengan satu jari telunjuknya. "O-oh... begitu, ya. Hehe."

"Sebaiknya Ichi-nii juga bersiap-siap kalau ingin segera bertemu dengan Rukia-nee!"

"I-iya."

***

"Waaah, Rukia-nee.. Cantik sekali!" puji Yuzu. "Aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat dewasa."

Rukia yang merasa disebut cantik pun mulai _blushing_. "Terima kasih, Yuzu. Kau juga cantik, kok!"

Sementara itu Urahara sedang melayani para tamu relasi bisnisnya dengan Isshin. Tepat satu jam lagi sebelum pesta dimulai. Namun sudah banyak tamu yang berhamburan datang ke villa.

"Oh, iya. Apa Ichigo sudah datang?" tanya Rukia yang belum melihat Ichigo dari tadi.

Yuzu menggeleng pelan. "Sepertinya belum."

"Huh, dasar si jeruk!" gerutu Rukia. Ia berjalan, berniat untuk meninggalkan kamarnya di villa tersebut.

Namun, Yuzu menahannya. "Rukia-nee, jangan keluar dulu sebelum acaranya dimulai."

"Tapi..."

"Tenang saja, Ichi-nii pasti datang tepat waktu." Hibur Yuzu.

Rukia hanya menghela nafasnya. Berharap apa yang dikatakan Yuzu itu benar. Ia kembali duduk didepan meja riasnya.

Ditempat lain. Ichigo, Isshin dan Karin, sedang terjebak macet dijalan menuju puncak. Jalanan yang begitu macet membuat darah Ichigo naik ke ubun-ubunnya. "Tch! Sial, kenapa harus macet segala, sih?!"

"Ayah, apa tidak ada alternatif lain selain melalui jalan ini?" tanya Karin.

"Sebenarnya ada, tapi sepertinya itu akan berbahaya. Jalan alternatif yang ada benar-benar ranjau." Jawab Isshin. "Sabarlah, Ichigo.."

Lima belas menit lamanya Ichigo menunggu. Mobil yang dikendarainya masih belum bergerak sedikitpun. Membuat Ichigo semakin menggeram kesal. "Kita ambil saja jalan itu!"

Duapuluh menit sebelum pesta dimulai. Tapi, Rukia masih belum mendapatkan kabar dari Ichigo. Ponselnya tidak aktif, yang ia terima hanyalah _voice mail. _Membuat Rukia semakin cemas tidak karuan.

_Tok.. Tok.._

"Masuk," sahut Rukia dari dalam kamarnya. "Paman?"

"Rukia, pesta akan kita ulur dulu waktunya, Ichigo, paman Isshin dan Karin sepertinya terjebak dijalanan."

"Apa?! Diulur? Tapi bukan 'kah itu akan membuang-buang waktu saja?!"

"Sabarlah, Rukia. Macet benar-benar menjebak mereka saat ini. Kita hanya bisa membantunya dengan doa."

"Ugh.." keluh Rukia.

Ditempat lain..

"Uh..."

"Ayah, pelan-pelan dong!" kesal Karin.

"Sabar, sabar. Sudah ayah bilang 'kan disini jalannya benar-benar ranjau!"

"Ah, ayah, awas! Ada batang pohon!"

"Aaah!!!"

Tepat pukul 07.00 p.m. sudah seharusnya pertunangan Rukia diresmikan. Namun, karena pasangan Rukia masih saja belum datang, terpaksa membuat waktunya diulur sampai Ichigo datang. Terdengar jelas oleh Rukia, Urahara yang berbicara memberikan pengumuman di _small podium_ yang ada di ruang tengah villa.

30 menit, 45 menit, 60 menit!

Sudah satu jam para tamu undangan dipesta menunggu kehadiran Ichigo. Rukia dan Yuzu semakin cemas, takut terjadi hal buruk pada orang-orang yang disayanginya. Urahara kembali menaiki _small podium_nya. Memohon maaf karena harus mengulur lagi waktunya. Sementara itu Rukia dan Yuzu memutuskan untuk menunggu Ichigo di balik podium.

"Selamat malam kepada para hadirin. Mohon maaf, sekali lagi saya ucapkan. Karena pesta akan kami un—"

"TUNGGUU!!" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan sambil berlari terengah-engah. Rukia yang tadi menunggu dibalik _small podium_ langsung menoleh kearah suara yang menurutnya familiar. Matanya berkaca-kaca ketika melihat sosok lelaki tinggi dengan warna rambutnya yang nyentrik berwarna oranye menggunakan tuxedo berwarna putih.

"ICHIGOO!!!" Rukia langsung berlari kearah Ichigo tanpa mempedulikan para tamu yang melihat kearahnya. Dengan refleks Rukia langsung terjatuh kedalam pelukan Ichigo. "Bodoh.." gumamnya pelan.

"Maaf, ya. Rukia. Tadi sedikit ada gangguan teknis diperjalanan." Ucap Ichigo. "Hei, jangan menangis, cengeng!" ejek Ichigo ketika melihat butiran air mata yang ditahan Rukia agar tidak keluar.

_Prikitiwww~_

Terdengar banyak orang dari belakang Ichigo yang menyoraki mereka berdua. Rukia menoleh, ada banyak teman satu kelasnya yang hadir dalam pesta ini. Senyum pun terukir dibibir mungil Rukia.

"Untungnya, sewaktu dijalan ayah, aku dan Karin bertemu dengan rombongan mereka." Tambah Ichigo. Rukia hanya menghela nafas leganya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu pesta peresmian kita mulai!" ucap Urahara dari atas podium.

Ichigo dan Rukia berjalan menuju podium. Yuzu dan Karin menyiapkan sebuah kotak kecil yang terbungkus cantik. Disamping Ichigo dan Rukia berdiri Isshin, Urahara, dan teman-teman sekolah Ichigo.

Dibukanya kotak yang berisi sepasang cincin. Ichigo mengambil satu cincinnya dan memasangkannya di jari manis Rukia. Begitu juga dengan Rukia, ia melakukan hal yang sama dengan Ichigo. Setelah selesai memasangkan cincin, para tamu bersorak dan bertepuk tangan. Kumpulan teman-teman Ichigo banyak yang meneriakinya, "CIUM! CIUM! CIUM!!"

"Kau dengar, Rukia?" ucap Ichigo. "Mereka ingin aku menciummu!"

Rukia terkekeh, "Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi, jeruk?!"

Perlahan-lahan Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Rukia. Refleks Rukia memejamkan matanya. _Cupp~_ sebuah kecupan antara bibir Ichigo dan Rukia pun terjadi.

_CKREKKK!!_

Sebuah jepretan kamera terdengar. Blitz kamera yang mengilaukan membuat Ichigo dan Rukia melepaskan ciuman mereka. Mata Ichigo mencari-cari siapa pelakunya. Dilihatnya Renji yang sedang tersenyum menyeringai lebar hingga menampakkan deretan giginya yang putih dengan _innocent_.

"AWAS KAU RENJI!!!"

**OWARI**

**A/N: **Gyaaaa~!!! DX *larilari keliling lapangan bola sambil jambak rambut sendiri* Sumimasen Minna-san! Fic ini jelek banget endingnya, gaje pula! (dari awal ceritanya emang gaje) huaa.. saia gak tau harus ngomong apa, keanehan bertubi-tubi datang pada saia.

Waktu saia ngetik chap ini (Sat, Feb 27. 23.16 WIB), tiba-tiba kegelapan menghampiri! (baca: mati lampu a.k.a aliran–istilah orang Bandung), pertama-tama sih saia masih nyantai, yaudah saia lanjutin lagi dari awal ngetiknya. Ehh.. pas udah ampe tengah-tengah ternyata listrik mati lagi! errgh~ x( belum ke save lagi tuh docnya. Sabar.. sabar.. dicoba lagi deh ngetik dari awal, sampe tengah ternyata gada gangguan, tapi... pas saia lagi mau save docnya, ajaibnya si listrik itu mati lagi! Gaaaah... saia udah stress.. jadi badmood ngelanjutin nih fic, selang beberapa saat mati lampu, ada yang SMS, isinya gini: "Ki, bsk km pentas. nyanyi 'Stay Away', Laruku. Di sklh, jam 8 kmpl. Wajib." Dan berhasil, SMS singkat itu bikin saia tambah stress + gila! Masa dalam waktu semalem saia musti latian nyanyi lagu itu?! Mana fic belum beres pula. Heemmmh...

Haaah... sudahlah saia malah curhat disini.. maaf ya, untuk sekarang saia belum bisa balesin review, saia masih terhanyut dalam kekesalan yang melanda*?* saat mengerjakan ff ini.. hiks... sedih saia... (kalo sempat bakal saia reply kok^^)

Sekali lagi, saia ucapkan Doumo Arigatou buat semua yang setia baca ff ini, saia juga ucapin Sumimasen *ojigi* kepada semua readers/reviewers karena kebodohan saia dalam ngelanjutin ff ini -____- maaf kalo ini fic kaia sinetron, alesan udah saia jelasin diparagraf curhatan saia diatas.

Hum, sekali lagi **DOUMO ARIGATOU** dan **SUMIMASEN**^^

See ya, in my other fanfict... :D

.

.

**Kritik? Saran? Maybe, Flame? ****Everything was Acceptable! :D**


End file.
